Shinobi High Schooll
by AnimeAnimonstaR
Summary: Membawa kertas dan pena untuk membantunya berkomunikasi. Naruto sendiri hanyalah anak yang memiliki keterbatasan fisik pada tubuhnya. Impianya sendiri hanyalah ingin menjaga senyum untuk kedua orang yang di sayanginya. Dan untuk itu. KHS adalah jalan tercepat agar dapat membuat dirinya menjadi seorang Shinobi hebat.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto-kun..! Sebaiknya pergilah lebih awal.. Konoha High Schooll Sudah berbaik hati terhadap kita.." Diam hanya memandang cermin, dengan tubuh terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Suara tersebut terdengar kencang dari bawah, tepat dari arah ruang makan. Suara bernada tinggi yang terdengar, namun masih terasa sangat lembut di pendengaranya.

Akan tetapi seperti tidak mendengar. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto, ataupun bahkan sekedar menggerakan kepalanya guna menoleh ke asal suara, bukanya terlalu malas menjawab, hanya saja.. Entahlah.. Sesuatu hal memang tidak bisa di lakukanya...

Dan untuk pagi hari ini. Ini adalah hari yang spesial baginya..

Untuk penjelasan, sudah dua tahun sejak lulus dari bangku sekolah sebelumnya, tidak ada satu sekolahpun yang mau menerima dirinya menjadi murid sekolah itu sendiri. Bukan hanya sekolah bertaraf luar biasa, bahkan sekalipun itu adalah sekolah yang terlihat biasa saja. Hal ini sangat bisa di maklumi baginya, sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya khawatir. Akan tetapi dirinya masih dapat memaklumi nya, sekolah tentu saja tidak akan menerima seseorang seperti dirinya. Akan tetapi entah mengapa kali ini. Konoha hight schooll telah menjadi pembeda dalam hal ini.

Mengabaikan teriakan sebelumnya, tangan berwarnakan pucat tersebut bergerak dengan pelan meraih seutas kain di atas tempat tidur tidak jauh dari posisi duduknya. Saat berada di genggamanya, tangan pucatnya bergerak sangat cepat memasang dasi berwarna hitam di tersebut tepat di kerah lehernya. Tidak, bahkan sebenarnya sangat-sangat cepat adalah kata yang cocok untuk hal tersebut.

Dan mungkin, untuk sesaat seseorang akan menganggap kedua pergelangan tangan tersebut menghilang saat melihatnya, efek dari kecepatan. Kecepatan tanganya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan gerakan tangan saat meraih dasi tersebut.

Dan kini. Untuk sesaat Shaprie tersebut memandang dasi tersebut. Dasi dengan berlambangkan Konoha High School di ujungnya.

"Naruto-kun..!" Dan kembali untuk sejenak, mata Saprhienya menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Kemeja panjang berwarna putih dengan dasi terikat rapih di kerah lehernya. Untuk bawahan sendiri, hanya jeans hitam kusam dengan di temani sepatu kats berwarna putih sebagai alas bawah kakinya.

Meski begitu. Cermin itu sendiri bukanlah cermin besar yang dapat memantulkan gambaran seluruh tubuhnya. Hanyalah kotak persegi yang menempel di sudut dinding kayu kamarnya.

"Brakk.!"

"Oke, kurasa ini sudah terlalu lama untuk seorang anak laki-laki." Dorongan keras dari arah pintu kamarnya membuat Naruto terdiam.

Tentu hal tersebut tentu sontak membuat anak bersurai pirang tersebut menggerakan kepalanya menatap pemilik suara teriakan tersebut. Dan tentu saja, untuk dorongan sekeras itu, akan terasa cukup mampu membuat segala gerakan yang tengah di lakukan anak bersurai pirang tersebut terhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Tetapi kini entah mengapa. Mata Shaprie terpejam, bibirnya sendiri memberikan cengiran lebarnya terhadap seseorang di hadapanya. Seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Lihat saja sendiri...

Wajah cantik dengan rambut merah panjang di biarkan tergerai. Dress biru tanpa lengan dengan panjang di bawah lutut di kenakanya. Dan kini, jangan lupakan mata dengan berwarna senada dengan warna mata miliknya, tengah memandang lembut ke arahnya. Itu, Kushina Uzumaki.

"Hei..! Mari apa yang kita dapat di sini, kau terlihat tampan Naruto-kun." Perkataan dari Kushina, cukup membuat cengiran lebar yang sebelumnya tertera di bibir Naruto tergantikan dengan senyum lembut.

Melihat senyuman lembut yang di keluarkan untuknya, Kushina mulai berjalan mendekat hingga akhirnya terduduk di atas tempat tidur tepat di samping dekat Naruto.

'Tampan.? Itu sangat berarti Kaa-san..' Sebagai balasan, Naruto sendiri hanya menggerakan kedua tanganya dengan jari-jari yang membentuk sebuah isyarat.. Yah, untuk hidup dirinya sendiri, Naruto masih dapat bersyukur.. Dan bahkan dalam kenyatanya, dirinya seorang Tuna laras..

Kejam.? Tidak.. Dia merasa hidupnya masih lebih baik.. Untuk suatu alasan, dirinya masih dapat merasa bahagia. Dan kembali untuk suatu alasan, dirinya bahkan merasa bahwa tidak ada waktu yang cukup baik untuk merenung memikirkan garis hidupnya.

Untuk hal tersebut, Naruto sendiri akan lebih senang menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk mencoba membahagiakan orang yang dirinya sayangi. Selamanya. Akan selalu seperti itu.. Dan apakah selamanya terlalu berlebihan.?

Dia rasa tidak. Apapun itu untuk membalas rasa sayang, dia akan lakukan..

"Hmm.? Apakah benar begitu Naruto-kun.? Jika memang benar begitu. Kaa-san sendiri yang akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu di setiap kau bangun pagi.. Hmm..? Bagaimana.?"

'Aku menyayangimu Kaa-san..' Dan sesaat setelah Kushina menatap pergelangan tangan membentuk isyarat. Satu pelukan hangat cukup membuat wanita bersurai Merah tersebut tersenyum lembut. Dirinya senang. Sungguh merasa sangat senang saat melihat seseorang dalam pelukanya ini terlihat lebih senang dari biasanya. Dan demi apapun itu..

Kushina, dia akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk dapat melihat cengiran khas dari pemuda beriris Shaprie tersebut.

Jemari lentik dari Kushina bergerak meraih satu tongkat yang terlihat tergelatak di lantai kayu berwarnakan coklat tepat di bawah kakinya. "Dengar, sepertinya sekarang kau harus lebih cepat berjalan."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, dia menggulirkan pandanganya ke arah jam dinding tepat di sudut kamarnya. "Benarkan apa yang Kaa-san katakan.? Sekarang cepatlah bergegas. Kau harus memberikan kesan yang baik di hari pertamamu Naruto-kun."

Hanya butuh seperkian detik bagi Naruto untuk menyadari sesuatu. Dan dengan cepat. Tangan berwarnakan pucat tersebut meraih tongkat yang sebelumnya berada di genggaman Kushina. Dan, tanpa melepas pelukanya. Dia melakukanya tanpa melepaskanya.

"Hei.. Setidaknya lepaskan Kaa-san mu ini terlebih dahulu.." Dan sebagai balasan, hanya cengiran khas yang Naruto keluarkan. Satu tongkatnya sendiri yang selama ini selalu menopang berat dari tubuhnya tersebut.

Yah, dan satu lagi kekurangan dari tubuhnya. Naruto, bukan hanya tuna laras, dari kecil dirinya telah mengalami cacat pisik. Dirinya tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal. Dan kali ini, bagian kaki kirinya yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari tuhan.

.

.

.

...AR...

DISCLAIMER

Naruto & Many more.!

Naruto & Harem..

" Bukan milik saya.. Saya cuman pinjem doang.."

Warning : Update gk tentu..

...AR...

.

.

.

.

Meski terlihat gampang. Percayalah.. Berjalan menggunakan satu tongkat penahan badan cukup sulit di lakukan. Rasa sakit di bagian bawah pundak akan selalu di rasa, meskipun telah tersedia bantalan dari ujung tongkat, tetap tidaklah akan mudah. Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika belum pernah merasakanya..

Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mata beririskan Shaprie tersebut sejenak tergulir ke arah pandang tepat beberapa meter di hadapanya. Sepanjang trotoar dengan banyak pejalan kaki beralalu lalang. Tidak mengindahkan beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang memang sebelumnya berjatuhan dari batang pohonya. Dan, berakhir dengan terinjak, mengakibatkan beberapa dari kelopang bunga tersebut menepel dengan bagian atas jalan trotoar karena tertekan oleh pijakan.

Bersampingan dengan beberapa tihang dari lampu taman. Di samping sepanjang jalan sendiri banyak tumbuh pohon bunga Sakura, sesuatu hal yang telah tanpa sengaja telah menjadi formasi barisan yang cukup menarik saat di pandang. Dan untuk saat ini. Ini adalah musim semi.. Yah, itu sebabnya untuk sekarang beberapa pohon sakura mengeluarkan permata bagi pohon itu sendiri. Bunga sakura..

Memang hanya beberapa pohon yang mulai mengeluarkan bunga. Tidak semua pohon sakura telah mengeluarkan bunganya. Tentu saja kan.? Lagipula ini awal musim semi.. Musim yang sangat menyenangkan di jepang..

"Bukk..!" Hanya terdiam beberapa saat memandang kelopak bunga sakura. Kini, satu tubrukan dari arah belakang tubuhnya cukup membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Berhenti di tengah-tengah trotoar memang menyusahkan.

Dan tentu, tubrukan itu sendiri berasal dari seseorang yang menabraknya dari arah belakang..

"Kubunuh kau cacat.. Kau pikir ini tempat pemberhentian.?" Dan satu ucapan hanya di balas dengan senyum hangat darinya. Memangnya siapa yang salah.? Dirinya mengerti. Jika melakukan kesalahan selalu ada konsekwensi.. Bukankah begitu.?

Mata Shaprie menatap sekilas ke asal suara. Melihat sejenak, dan ketika terilihat. Mungkin, teman baru..

Selalu. Bahkan akan setiap saat Naruto membawa sebuah buku catatan kecil dengan pena terjepit di sisi buku itu sendiri.. Dan saat ini, tangan berwarna pucat tersebut tengah menggoreskan tinta dari ujung pena. Bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuliskan hurup demi huruf..

'Maafkan aku.. Aku seorang tuna laras..'

Tentu saja kan.? Memangnya siapa saja yang memahami bahasa isyarat.? Hanya beberapa orang yang memahami. Karena memang bahasa isyarat bukanlah bahasa wajib.. Bahasa wajib..? Memikirkanya saja, tentu saja akan selalu membuat dirinya tersenyum.

Di samping senyuman tersebut.. Naruto melihat sekilas. Rambut Ungu panjang kehitaman dengan mata beriris putih menatap tajam langsung ke arah matanya.. Wajah cantik dengan kulit putih halus bagaikan sutra.. Akan tetapi bukan hal tersebut yg membuatnya berpikir untuk menjadikan seseorang di hadapanya tersebut untuk menjadi teman barunya..

Konoha Hight Schooll. Lambang yang sama tepat berada di samping kanan lengan kemeja yang tengah di kenankan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.. Bukankah begitu.? Dan satu hal yang akan melengkapi penjelasan. Hyuuga.? Yeah.. Memangnya siapa yang memiliki mata berwarna putih selain Hyuuga. Jawaban singkat akan di dapat. Tentu saja tidak ada. Jikapun ada. Hanya ada beberapa orang.. Yaitu, hanya seorang katarak..

Tetapi jika melihat atribut Konoha Hight Schooll yang di kenakan perempuan cantik di hadapanya tersebut.. Satu hal lagi yang akan dirinya harapkan..

Apakah ini teman barunya...?

"Cih.. Cepat minggir kau cacat..! Aku tidak ada waktu meladeni seorang sepertimu.."

Tetapi sepertinya bukan orang yang tepat. Gadis Hyuuga ini bukanlah orang yang dapat di jadikan teman. Jika dekat dengan gadis Hyuuga ini.. Sepetinya bukan teman yang di dapat. Mungkin perbudakan yang akan terjadi.

Dan perkataan di iringi dengan gerakan kaki. Seorang Hyuuga itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang dengan masih setia memperlihatkan catatan berupa tulisan sebelumnya. Tentunya masih dengan tangan terangkat menjulur menggenggam catatan tersebut..

'Kurasa belum beruntung..' Batin Naruto. Ada secercah rasa sesal di hatinya. Tadi itu, dia pikir sahabat pertama akan di dapatnya. Tetapi apa mau di kata. Ternyata, hanya iblis yang melewatinya.. Melarikan diri dari Neraka mungkin.? Siapa yang tahu.. Tetapi yang terpenting dirinya harus cepat. Tentu saja kan.? Memangnya Bus akan menunggu hanya untuk seseorang sepertinya.?

Dan dengan langkah lebih cepat. Anak bersurai Kuning tersebut mulai berjalan setelah sebelum nya kembali menyimpan catatan serta pena yang tengah di genggamnya.

Berjalan lebih cepat. Menghiraukan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura yang kini malah pada akhirnya terinjak oleh sepatu katsnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dan kali ini. Kembali hanya sunyi yang mengiringi langkah Naruto, mencoba melupakan perkataan special dari gadis Hyuuga sebelumnya. Sesuatu tidak berguna seperti itu tentu tidak akan membuat hatinya sesak. Lagipula dirinya tidak mempunyai penyakit hati. Tetapi jika bertanya mengapa dirinya masih dapat menerima kenyataan dengan mudah, dirinya akan tersenyum.

Banyak hal, bahkan akan ada banyak sekali alasan yang akan menjadi jawabanya. Tetapi, tentunya dirinya sendiri mengerti. Satu dari sekian banyak alasan hanya akan ada satu.

Yah.. Satu dari sekian banyak alasan. Adalah orang-orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa. Bahkan tidak lebih banyak dari jari-jari kedua telapak tanganya. Tetapi daripada hal tersebut, tentu saja Kushina Uzumaki yang akan menjadi alasan terdepanya.

Entah mengapa, tetapi dirinya merasa begitu beruntung memiliki wanita bersurai merah tersebut sebagai Kaa-sanya, kasih sayang yang dia terima dari Kushina cukup membantu untuk seseorang sepertinya, cukup mengharukan, dan dapat di katakan, hanya hal tersebutlah yang membuatnya sampai saat ini percaya. Bahwa tuhan masih menyayanginya.

Jika membicarakan seseorang yang dirinya sayangi. Sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi. Entahlah. Hanya seorang teman sebaya dari Kaa-sanya. Wanita yg telah cukup memiliki umur.. Yah hanya seorang wanita berumur 27 tahun. Menyedihkan bukan..?

Akan tetapi meskipun begitu harus di catat, meskipun hanya wanita paruh baya tapi jangan salah. Dirinya dapat memastikan, bahwa setiap remaja yang melihatnya akan selalu berujung dengan sikap yang sama. Hal menjijikan. Mata berbinar.. Dengan seringai mesum terpati di wajah mereka. Terlihat berlebihan.?

Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, karena kenyataan dapat terlihat. Meskipun berumur sekitar 27. Tetapi siapa yang tahu.? Dan bagaimana orang akan mengetahuinya.? Karena meskipun memiliki umur yang sudah cukup tetapi tubuh serta wajahnya masih terlihat cantik.. Dan dia seorang wanita. Seorang teman dari Kaa-sanya adalah seorang wanita.

Tetapi, meskipun dengan umur terpaut tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kaa-sanya, atau bahkan memiliki umur yang sama. Entah mengapa. Meskipun sudah memiliki umur. Tetapi tubuh serta wajah cantiknya terlihat tidak seperti kenyatan dari umurnya. Memang tidak banyak hal. Hanya tubuh dan wajah cantiknya yang menghianati dirinya sendiri.

Jika di tanya mengapa.? Tentu saja, wajah cantik dengan kulit putih adalah point tertinggi darinya. Bahkan bukan hanya itu. Dan sangat tidak bisa di lupakan. Lekukan tubuh indah dari setiap sisi yang menurutnya sendiri tak kalah sexy dari seorang model handal majalah dewasa..

Satu kata untuk wanita sepertinya.. Kanpekidesu..!

"Naruto-kun.!" Gerakan kaki terhenti. Begitupula dengan segala pikiran yang tengah bersarang di kepalanya. Sejenak memfokuskan pendengaranya.

Naruto sadar ada seseorang yang tengah memanggil namanya. Tetapi ada satu hal.. Suara tersebut tidak terlalu asing bagi pendengaranya. Dirinya hafal betul suara khas tersebut. Suara wanita yang terdengar seperti.. Entahlah. Seperti wanita penggoda.. Yah.. Wanita penggoda.

Akan tetapi, memangnya berapa banyak wanita yang mengenalnya, dan mengetahui namanya. Dan yang akan menjadi jawabanya hanyalah... Dua orang. Menyedihkan.? Hmm.. Tetapi kenyataan tekadang memang begitu kejam bukan.? Hanya dua orang pertama Kaa-sanya Kushina uzumaki dan yang kedua...

'Bibi Mikoto..' Batin Naruto. Yah.. Dan harus di ketahui teman dari Kaa-sanya adalah seorang Uchiha.. Mikoto uchiha..

"Apa kau tuli..? Aku memanggil namamu.." Usai suara yang sebelumnya terdengar. Kini Naruto hanya dapat terdiam mengeluarkan rona tipis di kedua pipinya, jangan lupa senyum terpaksakan yang terpati di wajah tampanya..

Alasanya sangat jelas. Dan dirinya sangat yakin bahwa semua orang pasti akan memakluminya. Dan tentu, karena kedua tangan yang tengah melingkar memeluk dada tepat di bagian atasnya. Dan dari belakang, entah apapun itu.. Tetapi sangat jelas.. Lembut.. Dan, hangat tentunya.. Dan jika sudah seperti ini..

Tentu saja Neraka terasa panas...!

"Cup.." Dan... Bertambahlah rona merah di wajahnya tersebut. Dan tentu saja akan ada alasan bukan.? Dan Naruto harus akui. Begitu hebatnya wanita yang tengah merangkulnya tersebut.

'Bibi Mikoto jangan menciumku sembarangan.. Bagaimana jika Kaa-san melihatnya kembali..?' Dan isyarat yang menjadi jawaban. Dan tentunya Mikoto sendiri cukup mengerti arti dari isyarat itu sendiri.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan. Lagipula rumahmu sudah tidak terlihat kan.?" Dan untuk sesaat, kembali senyum terpaksa sejenak tertera di wajah tampan Naruto. Seharusnya dirinya mengetahui hal tersebut.

Tidak usah bersusah payah menggerakan kedua tanganya. Memberi isyarat panjang lebar pun tidak akan berguna untuk wanita ini. Karena meskipun begitu, tetap akan seperti biasa. Selalu ada alasan dari wanita bersurai hitam tersebut.

'Ada apa.?' Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gerakan tangan berupa isyarat yang hanya di dapat di jadikan balasan.

"Apa yang kau katakan. Sebagai kekasih tentu saja hal yang wajar menyapa pasanganya." Naruto sendiri hanya melepas nafasnya halus. Bahkan dalam posisi berbeda pun. Dirinya hanya akan dapat mengaku pasrah dengan keadaanya saat ini.

'Kita bukan sepasang kekasih bibi Mikoto.' Gerakan isyarat jadi balasan. Dan untuk perkataan sebelumnya. Dirinya memang harus berhati-berhati jika berdekatan dengan seorang Mikoto uchiha. Sesuatu yang cukup menyusahkan. Dan hal tersebut akan membuat dirinya cukup khawatir akan hal tersebut.

Khawatir tentu saja. Berlebihan.? Dan sekali lagi tentu saja tidak. Harus di dengar. Hanya dua wanita yang dirinya sayangi. Dan hanya mereka harta yang di milikinya. Dan tentu saja Naruto cukup senang akan hal tersebut. Sangat senang bahkan. Tetapi jika ada yang memulai, sesuatu pasti akan terjadi. Hal bodoh menurutnya.

Mikoto uchiha adalah seorang yang entah mengapa sampai umurnya saat ini masih belum memiliki suami. Dan Kushina uzumaki sendiri entah siapa, tetapi sampai saat ini Kushina akan tertawa jika Naruto menanyakan perihal sang ayah kepada nya.

Berbeda latar belakang. Berbeda sifat. Meskipun memilik paras wajah yang sama cantik dengan sahabatnya Mikoto. Tetapi entah mengapa Kushina selalu menutup diri dari semua lelaki. Entah mengapa alasanya tetapi Kushina selalu bersikap seperti itu jika merasakan ada lelaki yang mencoba lebih dekat denganya lebih daripada teman.

Bahkan sejauh ini, Naruto sendiri telah melihat beberapa expresi berbeda-berbeda daripada wajah beberapa lelaki yang memang sebelum nya memiliki niat untuk mencoba lebih dekat dengan wanita tersebut. Hanyalah berujung kekecewaan bila masih ada yang masih berani mendekati seseorang dari Uzumaki kushina.

Naruto, sebuah pertanyaan pernah di lontarkanya kepada Kushina jika melihat sikap nya tersebut. Tetapi jawaban dari Kushina hanya akan membuat Naruto terdiam tidak mengerti dalam pelukan wanita bersurai merah tersebut.

Dan selalu, Kushina sebenar nya tidak pernah menjawab dengan pasti. Wanita bersurai merah tersebut biasanya hanya akan terdiam sesaat. Sebelum pada akhirnya kedua tangan halus tersebut membawa dirinya ke dalam dekapan hangat nya. Naruto mendengar, di dalam dekapan sang Kaa-sanya tersebut, suara lirih keluar dari bibir wanita tersebut. Ucapan kalimat yang sampai saat ini akan selalu membuatnya merasa hati nya merasa hampa untuk sesaat. Menunggu. Hanya kata tersebutlah yang terdengar samar oleh pendengara nya.

'Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Kaa-chan hanya sedang menunggu.. Menunggunya..'

Dan Naruto, dia dapat bersumpah. Dalam dekapanya, dirinya merasakanya. Tubuh bergetar. Tubuh dari Kaa- sanya sendiri terasa bergetar hebat. Menangis dalam sunyi. Naruto sangat mengerti hal tersebut, Kaa-sanya tersebut tidak akan pernah menginginkanya. Tidak akan pernah membuat dirinya menatap mata indah tersebut mengeluarkan air mata. Dan untuk janji tersebutlah bahkan Kushina tidak mengeluarkan suara isakan sekecil apapun dalam tangis nya.

Sesuatu yang membuktikan rasa sayang. Rasa sayang yang sangat teramat luar biasa. Dan hal tesebut hanya untuk nya. Anak yang beruntung menjadi anak yang di kasihi nya.

"Cup.."

"..."

"Kau terdiam terlalu lama. Jadi kurasa ciuman tersebut cukup membuatmu sadar.." Dan untuk kecupan yang satu ini Naruto hanya diam tak bergerak. Setetes keringat sendiri tengah meluncur dengan halus di kanan pelipis anak bermatakan Saphrie tersebut.

Entah apapun itu, Kushina sendiri akan sangat Over Protective jika ada seseorang Mikoto mendekati anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Tetapi jika melihat bagaimana sikap bahaya dari Mikoto sendiri. Tentu saja Kushina terbilang bersikap cukup normal. Dan sekarang telah terbukti dengan ciuman tepat di bibir pucat nya...

"Sudahlah.. Kita anggap semua ini baik-baik saja. Dan kukira kau butuh tumpangan. Lihat." Tanpa memberi kesempatan merespon. Kalimat yang tercipta dari bibir Mikoto membuat satu dari kesadaranya terambil alih kembali.

Dirinya masih cukup sadar. Dirinya mengetahui nya. Tetapi jika memang boleh berharap. Dirinya masih ingin berharap, bahwa perasaanya kali ini salah besar.

Dengan gerakan perlahan. Lirikan mata darinya kini telah memandang fokus tepat pada angka-angka romawi yang tertera tepat di permukaan jam tangan seorang Uchiha tersebut. Berharap kesalahan terjadi di sini...

"..."

'Bingo..!'

.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sungguh membahagiakan baginya. Naruto, sesuatu yang telah di dapatkanya dari kecil sungguh telah menggangu kehidupanya. Sebab entah mengapa. Dari sekian banyak nya orang di belahan dunia ini, dirinya lah yang mendapati kekurangan.

Sejak kecil. Hidup tanpa seorang ayah sudah cukup menjadi pembeda dalam masa hidup nya jika di bandingkan dengan anak-anak yang lainya. Meskipun begitu, dirinya akan menjawab dengan jujur jika seseorang bertanya tentang bagaimana masa kecilnya.

Dirinya sendiri tidak begitu mengingat nya..

Begitulah kenyataanya. Naruto, dirinya tidak mengingat bagaimana kehidupan masa kecil nya. Beberapa tahun lalu. Wajah dari Kushina, ibunya sendiri telah menjadi pandangan pertama saat dirinya membuka kelopak mata di kamar rumah sakit.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi. Dirinya tidak mengetahui dengan pasti. Tetapi dokter yang kala itu berdiri tepat di samping Kushina berkata bahwa. Wanita berambut merah tersebut adalah ibunya. Dan atas perkataan dokter tersebut dirinya sendiri telah mencoba sekeras mungkin mengingat. Akan tetapi rasa sakit begitu luar biasa yang terasa meremas isi dalam kepala nya tersebut. Rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa sehingga mampu mengambil kesadaran dari anak bermata kan Shaprie tersebut.

Dan entah apapun itu. Tetapi, sempat sebelum mata tertutup. Naruto melihat nya. Seorang yang bernama Kushina tersebut menangis sambil terus memeluk erat sebelah dari tangan berwarna kan pucat dari nya. Mencoba meredam tangan yang menengang hebat akibat rasa sakit yang Naruto rasa...

"Naruto-kun..!" Mendengar suara tepat di samping nya, Naruto sendiri hanya menggerakan kepalanya perlahan. Menatap Mikoto. Sesaat mungkin dirinya cukup terkejut dengan suara Mikoto sendiri. Suara yang memang terkesan bernada standar, namun cukup membuat nya sadar dari bayangan masa lalu.

"Kau terlihat lebih berbeda hari ini.. Lebih terlihat banyak terdiam mungkin. Um.? Kau ingin aku memutar balik.? Mungkin tidur bersama di rumahku.? Asalkan denganmu. Sungguh, aku tidak keberatan jika harus melakukanya di siang hari."

'Tidak.. Terimakasih. Mungkin lain hari.' Dengan gerakan isyarat sebelum nya, tangan berwarna pucat itu sendiri perlahan bergerak. Menggengam ujung dari sabuk pengaman berwarna abu-abu tersebut. Melapas nya, membuat tubuh nya kini dapat bergerak bebas. Tidak seperti sebelum nya.

Saat ini Naruto sendiri menggeserkan tubuh nya. Bertumpu dengan tangan kiri nya. Mata biru menatap wanita bersurai hitam tersebut. Masih terduduk tanpa melepaskan genggaman dari setir mobilnya sendiri. Mata tajam yang kini hanya memandang polos ke arah anak Uzumaki tersebut. Menatap heran akan gerakan yang tengah di lakukanya.

"Cup.!"

'Terimakasih tumpanganya.' Hanya sesaat, sebelum tangan yang sebelum nya di gunakan sebagai tumpuan bergerak perlahan menarik alat bantu berjalan yang memang di letakan di samping pintu mobil tersebut. Mobil yang telah membantu nya dalam kesan pertama dari dirinya untuk sekolah barunya.

Mikoto sendiri, hanya terdiam menatap Naruto dengan kesadaran yang masih belum di dapatkanya. Bukan tanpa alasan, menggoda seorang Naruto sendiri bukanlah hal pertama kali baginya. Bahkan untuk ukuran ciuman sendiri. Dirinya telah cukup berani, dan pernah melakukanya tepat di hadapan Kushina saat sedang makan malam bersama di kediaman Uzumaki tersebut. Yah, meskipun berakhir dengan di tendangnya dirinya oleh sahabatnya tersebut. Tetapi, bahkan dari sekian banyak hal tersebut. Dirinya tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Hal yang membuat rona di pipinya timbul kembali setelah sekian lama tak terlihat. Dirinya merasa seorang di hadapnya, kali ini dengan cerdik telah memutar balik keadaan dengan cepat. Mikoto sendiri merasa Naruto telah... Memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya.

"Blam.!" Suara pintu mobil yang tertutup adalah hal yang telah membuat mikoto tersadar. Mata tajam menatap linglung ke arah kursih mobil tepat di samping nya. Mencoba memastikan.

Tetapi hal yang telah di duga. Mikoto sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut memandang dalam diamnya ke arah punggung anak dari seorang sahabat nya tersebut. Hanya dengan ciuman di pipi nya dirinya dapat merasakan rasa sayang dari seorang Uzumaki tersebut untuknya. Dari kaca mobil tersebut, Mikoto memandang ke arah Naruto. Yang masih dengan cara jalan yang tertatih-tatih berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah barunya...

.

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun sekolah ini terlihat tidak biasa pada umum nya. Di lihat dari luas nya lingkungan sekolah, sudah sangat terlihat, bahwa Konoha hight schooll bukan lah sekolah biasa. Apalagi jika di lihat dengan jeli. Ada banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan yang seharus nya memang tidak di perlukan untuk sebuah sekolah pada umum nya. Tetapi dari semua hal tersebut. Konoha Hight Schooll memang bukan lah sekolah biasa seperti pada umumnya. Bukanlah sekolah yang hanya mengajarkan murid nya untuk memperdalam ilmu pengetahuan seperti pada umum nya. Dan sebenarnya, semua hal tersebut berawal saat beberapa puluh ribu tahun yang lalu.

Beberapa puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu. Di seluruh bagian dunia, semua orang telah memilih kekuasaan sebagai tujuan hidup nya. Menjadi pilihan pertama saat seseorang telah di beri kehidupan oleh tuhan. Memilih kekuasaan..

Sesuatu yang dapat membuat seseorang itu sendiri akan di pandang lebih daripada apapun. Semua itu sudah jelas. Kekuatan atau pun bahkan kelebihan dari seseorang itu sendiri, harus di miliki nya jika seseorang tersebut telah memilih kekuasaan sebagai tujuanya.

Akan tetapi, bahkan sejak puluhan ribuan tahun lalu semua orang di dunia ini memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda, yang memang terdapat dalam masing-masing tubuh seorang manusia itu sendiri. Hal yang begitu luar biasa yang entah mengapa sudah di dapat secara turun menurun dari beberapa orang-orang tertentu. Hal yang turut membantu dalam mempermudahkan seseorang dalam mendapatkan masing-masing kekuatanya sendiri. Terus berlangsung. Hal yang terus berlangsung selama beberapa tahun dalam waktu singkat.

Dan kemudian, beberapa orang bahkan dapat mengembangkan sesuatu hal tersebut menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang dapat di gunakan untuk melindungi diri sendiri atau bahkan orang lain. Melindungi mereka yang di sayangi. Hal yang pada akhirnya telah jauh belangsung begitu lama. Memberikan kenyamanan bagi beberapa orang.

Akan tetapi, tentu semua orang tidak beranggapan satu pikiran. Beberapa orang memandang dengan pandangan yang berbeda tentang suatu hal tersebut. Kekuasaan yang memang dari awal telah menjadi tujuan hidup seorang manusia, telah membuat sifat asli dari seseorang manusia itu sendiri kembali muncul dengan sendiri nya. Memanipulasi kelebihan yang telah di miliki, menjadi senjata membunuh.

Memperebut kan kekuasaan itu sendiri. Kekuatan yang telah merubah arah pandang dari hidup seseorang. Kasih sayang perlahan-lahan tergantikan. Kemanusiaan tergantikan dengan pasti. Satu hal yang merubah segala nya. Kekuatan pelindung yang dalam sekejap kini dapat menjadi senjata pembunuh.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui. Akan tetapi siapapun yang telah memulai. Nama telah menjadi penegas identitas kekuatan itu sendiri. Kekuatan terkuat. Kekuatan tak terbatas, bernama Chakra...

Perebutan tahta yang terus berlangsung selama puluhan tahun tanpa henti. Telah banyak melahirankan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dari semua hal tersebut, bahkan beberapa orang yang di anggap lebih kuat di antara lainya bermunculan secara tidak pasti. Menjadi penguasa di beberapa daerah tertentu. Meminpin banyak pasukan mempertahan kan kekusaan yang telah di milikinya. Hal yang terus berlangsung sehingga beberapa peminpin baru datang bermunculan. Bahkan beberapa peminpin baru berhasil menyatukan beberapa wilayah, membuat nya menjadi negara atau bahkan wilayah-wilayah baru..

Tetapi meskipun begitu. Keberhasilan menyatukan beberapa daerah masih tidak dapat merubah ego dari beberapa peminpin. Kepuasan yang tidak akan pernah di dapat oleh seseorang manusia. Sifat tersebut beberapa masih melekat pada beberapa peminpin. Kekuasaan yang masih tidak cukup di rasa telah menjadi penghancur bagi beberapa negara. Sehingga pada akhir nya.. Perang perebutan kekuasaan muncul kembali.

Dan secara tidak di inginkan, beberapa negara yang menginginkan perdamaian harus ikut ambil bagian dalam peperangan guna mempertahan kan ketentraman yang telah mereka dapat..

Peperangan terus berlanjut. Bahkan yang tanpa di sadari telah memakan waktu puluhan tahun. Dan akibat hal tersebut. Kematian terbesar telah di dapat oleh beberapa daerah. Meninggalkan kepuasan bagi yang berkuasa. Serta rasa sakit dan dendam bagi beberapa orang yang telah beruntung mempertahan kan hidupnya..

Dendam yang tidak terbatas telah banyak merubah seseorang. Mata hati telah tertutupi oleh kelam masa lalu. Membuat beberapa dari mereka menempa kemamupan masing-masing melebihi batas manusia sendiri. Mengasilkan kekuatan yang bahkan telah menjadi batas normal kala itu.. Menjadikan dirinya dan namanya sendiri di segani walaupun bergerak tanpa adanya pengikut.

Meskipun begitu, mereka yang telah memliki kekuatan di batas normal sadar akan kekurangan-kekurangan yang di dapat saat bergerak sendiri. Maka saat itu, seseorang telah berhasil mempertemukan beberapa orang yang telah mengalami rasa sakit dari peperangan itu sendiri.. Menghasilkan bebrapa hal yang paling di hindari oleh bebrapa peminpin negara itu sendiri. Hal yang bahkan menjadi luar biasa sekaligus tak terbantahkan. Hal yang telah menjadi rasa takut bagi beberapa orang.. Menjadikan beberapa pemilik kekuatan tersebut bersatu. Membuat organisasi yang akan menjadi eksekusi. Organisasi yang telah menetang peperangan. Menghasil kan orang-orang dari pemilik kekuatan di atas normal..

Hanya beberapa orang yang telah mengalami penderitaan dari hasil peperangan itu sendiri. Akan tetapi hal tersebut telah terlanjur terjadi selama berabad-abad lama nya. Dan entah mengapa. Semakin lama hal tersebut terjadi berulang-ulang. Hingga beberapa orang mengikuti jejak beberapa penguasa sebelum nya. Mencoba mengabaikan daerah kekuasaan. Meninggalkan ambisi terdahulu..

Akan tetapi sebagai ganti nya. Mereka berbalik mengikuti keinginanya masing-masing. Keinginan terdahulu dari para penderita. Mengikuti keinginanya sendiri. Kembali membuat Organisai baru..

Yang kemudian telah membuat sang pertama telah berakhir. Begitu pun Organisasi pertama dari pada pemilik kekuatan tak terbatas. Organisasi terdahulu..

Dan entah mengapa setelah hilangnya organisasi pertama. Kedamaian di beberapa negara terwujud. Peminpin baru yang memiliki pemikiran berbeda. Yang pada akhir nya memilih membagi rasa damai nya dengan negara lain. Memilih mengikuti jalan lurus menuju arah yang sama. Mengajukan perjanjian daripada beberapa belah pihak. Sehingga, kedamaian akhir nya terwujud...

Hingga sampai saat ini. Bahkan di era yang telah mengakhiri masa dari penggunaan Chakra.. Mereka yang telah merasakan kedamaian di era seperti ini, merasa bahwa pengendalian Chakra tidak lah di perlukan kembali. Mereka merasa hal seperti itu lebih baik. Lebih memilih melakukan hal lainya. Sehingga lambat laun. Pengguna Chakra hanyalah tinggal beberapa. Para pendahulu pun mulai di lupakan. Meskipun dengan kekuatanya. Kekuatan yang bahkan terkesan mustahil. Akan tetapi, tetap pada akhirnya, mereka tetap terlupakan..

Dan atas penyebab hal tersebut. Masing-masing Negara mencoba mempertahankan pengguna Chakra dari ketertiadaan. Mencoba membangun sekolah untuk pengguna Chakra. Bertujuan untuk melatih beberapa anak yang memiliki keinginan melatih Chakra dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi dari semua hal tersebut hanyalah tujuan awal. Bahkan sekolah pun sebenarnya hanyalah formalitas semata. Tujuan akhir dari pemerintah sendiri hanyalah mencoba sesuatu yang dapat di andalkan bagi negara. Mereka yang telah di rasa lulus atau bahkan cukup memiliki kelebihan dalam pengendalian Chakra, pada akhir nya akan di jadikan pasukan keamanan negara. Melindungi negara. Dengan keahlian mereka.

Murid dari sekolah tersebut pun paham betul akan hal tersebut. Akan tetapi, pada kenyataanya. Menjadi pelindung negara memang sejak dulu telah menjadi impian besar bagi semua orang. Semua orang pengendali Chakra. Ataupun bahkan seseorang yang tidak memilik pengendalian Chakra..

Dan dari sekian banyak orang. Naruto adalah anak yang telah menetapkan hatinya. Memilih bermimpi menjadi pelindung Negara. Sehingga secara tidak langsung dapat melindungi orang-orang yang telah berbaik hati mengakui dirinya sendiri. Meskipun dengan fisik yang memang tidak sempurna. Tetapi sekolah pengendalian Chakra memang tidak pernah mempermasalah kan hal tersebut. Asalkan memliki Chakra.. Serta kesungguhan dalam diri masing-masing. Semua hal tersebut masih dapat di terima. Dan Konoha Hight Schooll, adalah sekolah yang mengajarkan ilmu tentang Chakra...

"Hei kau..! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana nak." Menggerakan kepalanya perlahan. Naruto sendiri menatap sebuah tempat pos penjaga. Dari dalam area sekolah, tepat bersampingan dengan gerbang sekolah. Di sampingnya sendiri terdapat pohon besar yang entah mengapa telah membuat seorang yang melihat tempat tersebut terasa cocok berdiri di sanah.

Mengesampikan hal tersebut. Naruto segera berjalan tertatih menghampiri satu dari dua orang tersebut. Dan jika di lihat dari penampilan keduanya. Naruto sendiri yakin, bahwa keduanya adalah penjaga gerbang sekolah tersebut.

"Ada apa nak.? Kau butuh bantuan.?" Di antara keduanya Naruto hanya tersenyum memandang salah satu dari penjaga gerbang tersebut. Satu orang yang sebelumnya bertanya kepadanya. Dan satunya yang tengah memainkan Hanphone nya dengan cukup serius.

Mencoba mendapatkan teman dengan senyum ramah nya. Naruto tidak peduli jika dirinya harus berteman dengan siapa. Asalkan memiliki sifat yang baik, dirinya akan sangat senang. Dan jika boleh berharap. Dirinya akan berharap kembali kepada tuhan. Dirinya menginginkan teman. Jujur, dirinya sangat sedih jika mengingat dirinya tidak memiliki banyak teman seperti remaja-remaja seusia nya.

Dan pria yang memiliki poni menutupi satu matanya tersebut hanya terheran saat melihat anak di hadapanya tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Akan tetapi, dengan tersenyum sejenak dirinya sendiri melihat tangan anak bersurai pirang tersebut bergerak cepat menggoreskan tinta di atas buku kecil. Tetapi yang cukup membuatnya terheran bukanlah melihat kelakuan anak tersebut. Semuanya jelas, karena tidak lain melihat kecepatan luar biasa saat tangan anak bermatakan Shaprie mengoreskan tinta tersebut..

'Maaf paman, aku seorang tuna laras. Aku murid baru. Dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. Salam kenal.!' Dan seperti hal yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Setelah menggoreskan tintanya, Naruto sendiri dengan perlahan mengangkat memperlihatkan buku kecil bertuliskan balasan dari pertanyaan pria di hadapanya tersebut.

"O-oh.. Maafkan aku nak.. Aku tidak bermaksud." Dan sebagai jawaban. Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah membuat beberapa helai rambutnya bergerak mengusap halus keningnya sendiri, tentu hal tersebut di lakukan dengan senyum yang masih terpati di wajah tampanya. Di sisi lain. Pria itu sendiri hanya tersenyum saat memahami arti dari gerakan kepala anak di sampingnya tersebut..

" Kau anak yang baik nak. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan nona Tsunade. Kotetsu.! Kau bejaga sebentar, aku akan mengantar Naruto-san ke ruangan nona Tsunade, dia murid baru.." Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Pria dengan perban melintang menutupi sebagian hidung tersebut menoleh menatap temanya sendiri, sebelum pada akhirnya. Mata tersebut bergulir menatap anak yang kini tengah berdiri di samping temanya tersebut. Dan untuk sesaat dirinya sendiri dapat melihat posisi tangan anak tersebut tengah memperlihat kan buku catatan kecil dengan beberapa tulisan di atasnya.

"Ohh. Jadi murid baru yah.. Perkenalkan namaku Kotetsu, dan dia yang akan mengantarmmu ini bernama Izumo.. Salam kenal." Membungkuk hormat sesaat. Naruto sendiri memberi bentuk hormat kepada pria yang sempat di sebut Kotetsu tersebut setelah sebelumnya menyimpan catatanya terlebih dahulu.

"A-ah. Kau anak baik Naruto-san.." Jujur sampai saat ini Kotetsu, mereka berdua hanya di anggap remeh oleh beberapa murid di Konoha hight schooll. Jangan kan membungkuk memberi hormat. Untuk menghormati sebagai yang lebih tua pun mereka jarang mendapatkan hal tersebut dari murid-murid di sekolah ini. Apalagi untuk seukuran murid laki-laki. Dan jujur, karena alasan itu juga, saat ini Kotetsu merasa gugup berhadapan dengan anak bersurai kuning tersebut. Yang akhirnya mengabaikan game yang tengah di mainkan di Handphone nya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Naruto-san, kita abaikan Kotetsu. Lagipula ini sudah jam masuk kelas.." Naruto dan Kotetsu, Keduanya menatap Izumo saat mendengar suara yang berasal darinya. Dan dengan itu, Naruto hanya mengangguk paham. Berbeda dengan Kotetsu yang kini tengah memberi lirikan tajam yang di tunjukan kepada Izumo.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, jujur Naruto merasa bahagia. Walaupun belum ada pernyataan secara lisan. Akan tetapi Naruto cukup senang dengan apa yang di dapat kali ini. Dua teman baru..

Meskipun terdengar berlebihan untuk hanya seukuran mendapat teman baru. Tetapi percayalah, hidup dengan hanya beberapa orang yang mau menjadi teman, adalah hal yang akan cukup membuat orang tersebut merasa sedih. Dan bahkan untuk seorang raja pun, Naruto sangat meyakini. Raja tersebut akan merasa jenuh..

Berjalan tertatih. Mata berwarnakan Shaprie tersebut kini tidaklah berhenti menatap ornamen-ornamen megah dari setiap bangunan yang berdiri di Konoha Hight schooll. Cukup megah jika untuk seukuran sekolah umum. Tetapi ini bukanlah sekolah biasa. Jika di perhatikan. Untuk ukuran sekolah sebesar ini. Ini terlalu sepi, tetapi tentu saja kan.? Ini jam masuk kelas..

Meskipun tengah berjalan, Naruto hanya dapat berjalan lambat. Hal yang membuatnya sampai saat ini masih berada di tengah lusanya halaman sekolah. Dirinya sungguh merasa sangat beruntung saat sekolah ini mau menerimanya. Sekolah yang luar biasa. Gedung yang memiliki lebar melebihi stadion lapangan Football, meiliki tingkat bangunan sampai lantai dua puluh, tentu saja sangat luar biasa untuk seukuran sekolah. Belum lagi banyaknya pohon yang tumbuh di halaman atau bahkan sekeliling sekolah. Membuatnya terliat terasa nyaman meskipun di lihat dari manapun. Tetapi di balik ini semua, Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya harus bekerja lebih keras. Karena jika mengandalkan Kushina untuk pembayaran. Naruto sungguh akan merasa bersalah..

"Shut..!" "Tap.!"

"Izumo..! Cepat tutup gerbangnya..! Kekai akan di perkuat.!" Belum selesai mengamati bangunan-bangunan sekolah. Naruto terlonjak kaget saat mendengar adanya suara tepat di hadapanya tersebut. Pria bertopeng aneh dengan bentuk hewan tengah berdiri dengan posisi siaga menghadap bangunan utama tepat di hadapanya. Lenganya sendiri kini tengah menggenggam erat katana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Tunggu dulu.! Apa maks-"

"Blarrr..!" Belum sampat menyelesaikan ucapanya. Izumo menggerakan kepalanya cepat saat suara ledakan besar muncul dari arah gedung utama sekolah. Ledakan yang tepat berada di bagian atap sekolah. Dalam keterjutanya sendiri, Naruto menatap dengan mata Shaprienya. Mencoba mengetahui hal yang tengah terjadi.

Dan, tepat seperti dari asal ledakan sebelumnya. Kepulan asap kini telah menutupi hampir dari setengah bagian atas atap sekolah tersebut sehingga secara otomatis berhasil membuat pandanga dari Naruto sendiri terlahang.

"Hheee.! Hanya inikah.? Apa benar..?" Tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya. Dalam keterkejutanya Naruto dengan cepat menajamkan penglihatanya saat sesaat sebelum telinganya mendengar suara yang tepat berasal dari kepulan asap tersebut.

"Neko..! Apa yang terjadi..?" Sedangkan di sisi lain, melihat ledakan tersebut. Izumo sendiri tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Mencoba mencari tahu hal apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya kepada Anbu ber kode name Neko tersebut.

" Dia Kazu.. Dan dia nomor 3.." Tanpa melepas pandangan dari arah ledakan. Jawaban di berikan dengan cepat keluar dari balik topeng berwarnakan putih tersebut.

Dan setelah itu, Izumo sendiri hanya diam menatap dengan pupil melebar. Meskipun angin tengah cukup kenjang bertiup. Tapi entah mengapa keringat telah bercucuran membasasi pelipisnya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya menatap takut ke arah suara di balik kepulan asap. Meskipun dirinya yakin tadi itu suara seorang perempuan. Akan tetapi entah mengapa rasa takut tiba-tiba telah datang tersebar bersama dengan suara tersebut.

Sedangkan di sisi lain. Di balik kepulan asap. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum setelah sebelumnya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat suasana di balik punggunya tersebut. Dan setelah itu. Dirinya sendiri tidak dapat menahan seringaianya ketika mendengar percakapan kecil dari satu Anbu yang tersisa dengan satu dari dua orang yang tengah menatap ke arahnya tepat di bawah bangunan..

"Hihihihi.. Tidak perlu mendengar percakapan mereka.. Yang penting Oni-chan senang.." Dan dengan bisikan kecil yang di keluarkan entah pada siapa. Satu loncatan kuat membuat dirinya bergerak sangat cepat mengarah ke tiga orang tersisa. Meninggalkan puluhan Anbu di belakang punggungnya yang telah tergeletak dengan darah menggenang...

.

.

.

...AR... .. ...

.

.

.

"Dan untuk membuat jutsu ini sangat efektif tentu saja control cha-"

"Aku muak Kakashi-sensei.!" Belum sempat penjelasan darinya selesai. Teriakan keras dari satu sekian banyak murid di hadapanya membuat dirinya menatap ke asal suara. Dan meskipun dirinya sudah cukup terbiasa. Tetapi, dirinya yakin ada yang berbeda dengan teriakan kali ini.

"Ada yang salah Hyuuga-san.?" Membalas perkatan murid perempuanya itu. Kakashi sendiri hanya terdiam saat mengetahui pemilik dari teriakan sebelumnya. Hyuuga yang berbakat...

"Kau terlihat bodoh dengan pertanyaan itu. Kakashi-sensei.." Semua murid akhirnya menatap langsung ke arah murid pemberani tersebut. Yah, karena meskipun sebelumnya sempat berteriak. Akan tetapi hal tersebut bagi mereka adalah hal yang cukup wajar. Dan bahkan tetiakan sebelumnya tidak membuat mereka menoleh melihat ke asal suara. Temanya ini cukup istimewa.. Dan mereka masih bisa memakluminya..

"Yare.. Yare.. Sepertinya aku harus mengajarkan sopan-"

"Lakukan itu setelah Aku membunuh pengganggu di luar sanah. Sungguh, aku tidak peduli dengan mayat-mayat Anbu tak berguna di sanah. Aku hanya ingin.. Bersenang-senang.."

"H-hinata-chan. Apa maksudmu.? M-mayat..?" Dan perkataan kali ini yang akhirnya menjadi awal keributan dari murid di dalam kelas tersebut. Seorang berambut pink tepat di samping meja dari Hinata sendiri yang akhirnya mengeluarkan satu pertanyaan yang mungkin pada saat ini adalah suatu pertanyaan yang sama berada di benak semua murid di kelas tersebut..

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel menjijikan Haruno-san. Kau.. Bodoh." Mendengar balasan dari Hinata sendiri. Gadis culun berkaca mata besar itu sendiri hanya terdiam menunduk meremas kotak pensil yang sebelumnya memang tengah dirinya genggam dengan kedua tanganya. Bibir bawahnya sendiri dirinya gigit pelan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan mengganjal di hatinya.. Dirinya hanya bisa tertunduk dalam diam. Memalukan.. Hal, yang sudah terbiasa..

"Ma-maafkan Aku Hyuuga-san.." Semua murid hanya menatap bosan ke arah Sakura, beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat sifat dari gadis merah jambu tersebut. Akan tetapi di sisi lain berbeda dengan Kakashi, meskipun banyak beberapa expresi yang berbeda-beda dari beberapa murid. Tetapi tatapan datar khas seorang pemalas masih tetap dirinya perlihatkan dari awal dirinya mendengar teriakan dari Hinata sendiri..

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayai perkataanmu Hyuuga-san.? Darimana kau mengetahui hal tersebut.." Dan satu pertanyaan dari sang Sensei hanya di balas dengan perubahan mata yang signifikan dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang kini tengah mendongak tajam ke arah langit-langit kelasnya tersebut..

"..."

"Merepotkan.." Dan entah sejak kapan.. Salah satu murid termalas di kelas kini telah terbangun, lantas mengeluarkan suaranya setelah melihat akhir dari perdebatan yang terjadi di kelasnya tersebut..

.

.

.

...AR... .. .

.

.

.

"Jrassshh..!" Wanita itu hanya menatap datar wajah anak di hadapanya tersebut. Dia yang terakhir.. Tangan putihnya sendiri kini masih tetap terdiam dengan jutsu petirnya. Cahaya dari sekitarnya sendiri etah mengapa terlihat sedikit meredup saat jutsunya tersebut masih setia berada terdapat di tanganya tersebut.

"Clak..!" Satu tetes darah terjatuh ke tanah. Membuat bayangan tubuh dari anak di hadapanya tersebut bertambah kelam tertutupi tetesan darah yang bertambah banyak. Bahkan tanganya sendiri telah memiliki warna baru akibat darah yang menempel di kulitnya.

"Ara.? Habis.? Semua habis.?" Entah kepada siapa. Wanita tersebut kembali berbicara. Tiga orang sebelumnya juga telah berakhir dengan meregang nyawa. Mata merah dengan tiga titik khas seorang Uchiha menyala terang bergerak liar tanpa fokus terhadap anak bersurai kuning di hadapanya tersebut. Tetapi hanya sesaat, setelah matanya tersebut akhirnya kembali menatap tubuh anak di hadapanya tersebut. Tanganya ber arus listrik sendiri akhirnya meredup secara perlahan sebelum pada akhirnya jutsu tersebut menghilang tanpa bekas..

Di tatapnya tubuh anak di hadapnya tersebut. Lebih tepatnya ke arah dada kiri yang terluka parah. Membuat lubang menembus hingga punggung. Memperlihatkan beberapa tulang rusuk yang terlihat di rusak secara paksa oleh jutsu buatanya tersebut..

'K-kaa-san.. Maafkan aku.' Dan satu penyesalan terngiang di benak Naruto saat merasakan kehampaan yang tepat berada di dada kirinya. Air mata sendiri telah mengalir deras dari mata Shaprienya yang sampai saat ini masih saja membulat merasakan sakit luar biasa dari luka tersebut.. Menetes secara perlahan hingga pada akhirnya berhenti saat matanya tertutup secara perlahan..

"Tes..!" Berbeda dengan tetesan sebelumnya. Kali ini cukup membuat wanita di tersebut tersebut memandang tanganya yang secara tidak sengaja terbasahi oleh air mata dari anak di hadapanya sendiri. Meskipun begitu.. Tidak ada yang berubah dari expresi wanita tersebut masih tetap datar..

"Mati..? Jangan mati.. Hey..! Nami kan cuman becanda.." Tangan yang sebelumnya di gunakan menghancurkan dada dari anak di hadapnya sendiri kini telah berpindah dari lubang tersebut, perpindah menggerakan tanganya mengguncang perlahan bahu dari anak bermata lautan tersebut. Darah setidaknya menempel di bahu kemeja putih anak tersebut saat tangan penuh darah tersebut memenggang bahu tersebut. Akan tetapi sia-sia. Naruto... Tidak bergerak.. Mati dengan kadaan berdiri. Tongkatnya sendiri entah sejak kapan telah tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Terbasahi oleh genang darah yang menggenang tepat di bawah tubuh tersebut..

"Shut..!" "Tap.!" Mendengar suara di balik tubuhnya, wanita yang menyebut dirinya Nami sendiri menoleh ke arah belakang.. Menatap di sanah ke arah seseorang yang tengah memandangnya penuh Emosi. Rahang dari wajahnya yang mengeras, serta kedua tangan di kepalkan erat. Kepala sekolah, Tsunade senju..

"Tap.!" "Tap.!"

"Tsunade-sama.." Sungguh, untuk saat ini Tsunade hanya memfokuskan segala perhatianya untuk mengamati setiap gerakan dari pengacau di hadapanya. Tiga puluh lebih Anbu bahkan telah dirinya kerahkan saat kemampuan sensornya menangkap chakra yang tak asing baginya. Dan bahkan saat ini, dirinya sampai tidak mengindahkan perkataan dua Anbu yang baru saja datang di belakangnya.

"Tsunade-sama." Sama seperti sebelumnya, Tsunade sendiri masih hanya menatap pengacau di jauh di hadapanya tersebut. Kembali tidak mengindahkan kedua Anbu di belakangnya tersebut. Bahkan matanya sendiri masih setia menatap tajam wanita bersurai gelap tersebut. Jika di lihat dari segi penampilan, Tsunade sendiri sudah hafal betul akan siapa seseorang di hadapanya tersebut. Bahkan begitu pula dengan jenis Chakra yang di milik wanita di hadapanya tersebut.

Dengan pakaian khas seorang Miko (Khas Inuyasha) di tambah syal putih panjang yang melingkar di lehernya sehingga menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. Akan tetapi tetap tidak menghalangi rambut panjangnya yang tengah bergerak liar mengusap di balik punggungnya tersebut.

"Heeehh.? Ada lagi.? Nami pikir anak ini yang terakhir.. Yah, apa boleh buat.." Sharingan yang sebelumnya menyala kini dengan cepat merubah level. Berputar liar sehingga membentuk pola baru.. Mangekyou Sharingan dengan segitiga hitam dari penyatuan tiga titik.

"Brukk..!" Dan dengan satu tanganya, Tsunade sesaat melihat bagaimana wanita di hadapnya tersebut melempar tubuh tak bernyawa di hadapanya tersebut, mengakibatkan tubuh anak bersurai merah tersebut telempar terbentur tanah tepat di bawah kakinya sendiri. Tsunade sendiri seketika mengeratkan rahangnya saat mendengar nada yang terkesan polos dari suara yang di keluarkan wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Meskipun saat ini pola Sharingan berubah. Akan tetapi dirinya sendiri tidak terkejut saat melihat mata tersebut. Sebelum ini pun, dirinya sudah beberapa kali mengahadapi lawan di hadapnya tersebut. Seorang dari Uchiha dengan latar belakang tidak di ketahui. Uchiha Izanami... Nomor 3 dari Kazu.. Memegang nama 'Kebahagian' dari Nomor 10.. Peminpin organisasi Kazu..

Menghentikan bayangan masa lalu, Tsunade sendiri kini hanya mengerahkan tenaganya ke satu titik, tidak memiliki minat berbicara terlalu banyak... Tangan kananya mengerat mempersiapkan mencari pelampiasan dari tekanan kekuata di tanganya tersebut. Dan di akhir, lompatan bertenaga dari Tsunade mengarah cepat ke arah wanita pemilik Sharingan tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Tsunade. Izanami sendiri hanya terdiam menatap sayu ke arah wanita bersurai pirang tersebut. Hanya menetapkan sebagian gerakan tangan kananya bergeser sedikit ke belakang guna mempersiapkan perlawanan dari dirinya. Dan pada kenyataanya, meskipun dirinya mengetahui betul kekuatan dari seorang Tsunade sendiri. Wanita tersebut masih tetap setia mempertahankan posisi tangan hendak memukul dari tangan kananya. Hingga pada akhirnya mata Sharingan membulat memperisapkan tekanan kekuatan dari Tsunade..

"Boomm.!" Hingga saat itu juga, ledakan terdengar dari tempat Izanami berdiri. Gelombang angin setidaknya terasa begitu kencang beberapa saat setelah ledakan terjadi. Cukup untuk menerbangkan rambut panjang dari seorang Izanami dan Tsunade.

"..."

"..."

"Lamban.. Hihihihi.. Terlalu lamban Oba-chan.." Dua Anbu sebelumnya hanya memposisikan siaga mereka saat di balik debu tebal menutupi kedua tubuh Wanita tersebut, mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan tentu saja yang membuat mereka siaga, tidak lain karena suara yang terdengar adalah suara dari pihak lawan.. Sebelumnya memang ledakan kecil tersebut sempat menghasilkan debu dari tanah tandus di sekitarnya sendiri.

"Ohokk.!" Hingga akhirnya, debu yang bertebaran menutupi kedua wanita tersebut secara perlahan memudar. Memperlihatkan keduanya dengan posisi masing-masing.. Tsunade tertunduk dengan kepalan tanganya yang tengah beradu dengan kepalan tangan Izanami. Rambut pirangnya sendiri kini sebagian menutupi wajah dari wanita tersebut..

Berbeda dengan Tsunade.. Izanami sendiri hanya terdiam dengan senyum lembutnya saat matanya menatap Tsunade yang sampai saat ini masih tertunduk dengan kepalan tangan yang terasa masih mencoba menekan kepalan tangan dirinya yang masih beradu. Akan tetapi bukan hanya itu saja, Izanami tidak bisa menahan senyumnya di sebabkan karena melihat bentuk bayangan tangan Hitam yang keluar dari lingkaran tepat di atas perutnya menerjang, menembus perut dari seorang Tsunade senju.. Fatal bagi Tsunade, darah sendiri di muntahkanya saat merasakan bentuk bayangan tangan hitam menembus perutnya..

"Mangekyou, ini kemampuanku Tsunade.. Beruntunglah setelah sekian lama akhirnya ku keluarkan kemampuan mataku ini.. Ku harap kau tidak mati untuk menceritakan kekalahanmu ini kelak ke murid-muridmu di sekolah ini.." Nada yang terkesan dingin, berbeda dari sebelumnya di keluarkan Izanami. Dan entah karena mengalami luka parah, Tsunade sendiri hanya terdiam masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Darahnya sendiri sempat mambasahi atas dari telapak kakinya. Lidahnya merasakan betul darah yang membasahi seluruh mulutnya tersebut. Atau bahkan sebagian tertelan kembali oleh tenggorokanya..

"Bukhh..!" Akan tetapi sebagai balasan tangan kiri Tsunade lah yang akhirnya menjawab.. Tepat menghantam wajah dari Izanami. Karena hal tersebut juga, bayangan tangan Hitam yang tengah menusuk tubuhnya dengan cepat ikut terlempar dengan tubuh Izanami..

"Blaarr..!" Hingga akhirnya berhenti dengan tubuh menghantam keras bangunan sekolah itu sendiri.. Menghasilkan ledakan serta debu yang berterbangan.. Reruntuhan dinding terlihat jelas di sekitar ledakan tersebut. Beberapa dari reruntuhan tersebut terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat asalanya. Di ikuti dengan debu yang menempel di sisa-sisa dinding tersebut.. Sehingga terlihat seperti ekor saat debu tersebut membuat lintasan di udara..

"Tsunade-sama.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa.. Ini tidak akan cukup untuk membunuhku.. Sebaiknya kalian lindungi murid-murid.. Lagipula kalian hanya memanggil namaku sejak pertama kali datang.. Itu tidak membantu bodoh..!" Tsunade menggeram kesal saat dua Anbu bawahan nya tersebut kembali hanya memanggil namanya tanpa adanya pergerakan dari mereka.

"Ha-hai.. Tsunade-sama." Dan dengan jawabanya, kedua Anbu tersebut menghilang dengan Shunshinya. Akan tetapi melupakan hal tersebut sejenak Tsunade menajamkan pandanganya saat di rasa serangan seperti sebelumnya tidak dapat merobohkan Izanami. Luka menganga di perutnya sendiri sedikit demi sedikit tertutup saat Tsunade menyebarkan tanda di dahinya tersebut. Memberikan tubuh yang kembali pulih seperti sedia kala.

Tsunade mengetahui betul kekuatan dari lawanya kali ini. Mereka yang menjadi anggota Kazu sendiri pada kenyataanya memang sangat sulit di kalahkan. Bahkan dari 10 anggota Kazu hanya satu yang dapat di kalahkan dan itu hanya nomor 1.. Yang terlemah. Mayatnya sendiri kini telah di segel oleh pemerintahan Konoha..

"Brukk.!" "Bruk.!" Tsunade sendiri hanya bisa tersentak saat telinganya mendengar suara yang terdengar dari hadapan tubuhnya. Cukup membuat setetes keringat mengalir membasahi pelipisnya saat mendengar adanya suara tersebut. Sebelumnya memang Tsunade sendiri hanya memfokuskan segala pandanganya ke arah tempat di mana Izanami membentur keras dinding. Dan kini pandanganya tertuju seutuhnya ke arah dua tubuh Anbu yang terjatuh dari langit tepat di hadapanya tersebut..

"..."

"Haahh.. Dengan ini hanya tinggal satu. Kau.. Tsunade senju..."

"Deg..!"

"Jraaasshhh..!" Dan pada saat itu juga mata lebar berwarna Coklat tersebut membulat ketika merasa sakit yang kembali Tsunade dapatkan. Hal yang dirinya rasa saat merasakan sebuah tangan kembali menembus perutnya dari arah belakang.. Tubuhnya sendiri kini tengah sedikit membukuk dengan tangan memegang tangan hitam pekak yang tengah menembus tubuhnya tersebut.. Darah yang merembes dari perutnya membasahi sebagian tubuh hingga sampai kedua kakinya sendiri..

"Satu langkah lagi.. Dan setelah ini giliran Suna.." Dan meskipun Tsunade masih sedikit meredupkan matanya akibat rasa sakit yang di dapat. Akan tetapi, Tsunade sendiri sangat yakin.. Matanya menatap bayangan dirinya yang tengah merunduk memegang tangan hitam di hasilkan oleh cahaya matahari di atas nya tersebut. Dan..

Bayangan Izanami yang dengan satu tangan keluar tepat dari balik punggungnya bersiap menerjang kepalanya..

'Si-sial..' Tsunade sendiri hanya mengumpat kesal saat melihat nasibnya kali ini..

.

.

.

"Yaahh.. Jaa ne Oba-chan.."

"Jaa ne.. Uchiha-... san.."

"Jrassshhhh..!" Satu terjangan membuat Tsunade terdiam. Darah yang membasahi kepala bangian belakangnya sendiri begitu terasa hangat saat dengan cepat menembus rambut menyentuh kulit kepalanya. Membuat dirinya terkejut saat dirinya melihat bayangan tepat di bawah kakinya tersebut. Dan sekali lagi, seperti yang telah di katakanya. Meskipun penglihatanya tengah tidak terfokus akibat rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Akan tetapi dirinya kembali yakin untuk kali ini..

Tepat sebelum tangan dari kemampuan Mangekyou tersebut memecahkan kepalanya. Tsunade melihat dengan pasti.. Sosok baru yang datang begitu cepat.. Dan kemudian, menebas dengan cepat kepala wanita Uchiha tersebut hanya dengan tanganya sendiri...

"..."

"Brukk..!" Suara yang di hasilkan tubuh Izanami yang tersungkur di atas tanah tanpa bagian tubuh yang lengkap. Dan sampai saat ini Tsunade masih dapat melihat.. Bayangan seseorang tersebut tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan angkuh. Tsunade sendiri sangat yakin akan hal tersebut. Dengan tangan terjuntai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Bayangan kepala yang terlihat entah mengapa seperti tengah menatapnya tajam.. Akan tetapi satu hal yang membuat Tsunade mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Bukan karena efek rasa sakit. Akan tetapi lebih ke rasa ingin tahunya.. Dari bayangan tersebut, Tsunade dapat melihat tubuh seseorang di belakang tubuhnya tersebut memiliki lubang tepat di atas dada kirinya.. Menembus membuat lubang hingga punggun dan kemudian menghasilkan lubang tempat dari masuknya cahaya matahari..

"Aku suka ini.. Lalu, bagaimana jika selanjutnya kau Senju-san.?" Dan saat itu juga, Tsunade hanya dapat membulatkan matanya saat kepalanya bergeser perlahan melihat wajah dari pemilik tubuh tersebut..

'Si-siapa sebenarnya kau... Uzumaki..'

...

...

...

TBC..

.

.

Satu salamku.. Kau Aneh Yamada Senpai..!

12 April


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

-AR-

.

.

.

.

"Hey.. Kenapa hanya terdiam. Aku bertanya kepadamu Senju-san." Tatapan meremehkan yang kini tengah di berikan terhadap wanita di hadapanya, telah menjadi penegas. Bagaimana jika anak bersurai kuning tersebut setidaknya telah merasa kemampuanya jauh lebih kuat daripada wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Satu dari dua tangan yang tengah menjutai sendiri, terlihat terbasahi oleh darah kental berwarna merah pekat. Tetesan darah dari atas punggung telapak tangan terlihat mengalir secara perlahan. Yang pada akhirnya telah membuat jalur yang terhenti dan menetes di ujung jari Uzumaki muda tersebut.

"..."

"Kau kembali terdiam.? Huh.. Lalu setelah ini apa yang harus ku lakukan.? Kau begitu... Membosankan Senju-san." Entah expresi apa yang saat ini tengah di gunakan wajah anak berkulit pucat di belakangnya itu. Akan tetapi Tsunade sangat yakin, bahwa dirinya kali ini kembali merasakan hawa di sekitarnya terasa lebih panas, terkesan seperti tidak ada udara di sekitar tempat dirinya kini tengah berdiri.

"Kalau begitu... Senju-san matila-"

"Jūho Sōshiken.!" Dan pada akhirnya, belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapanya. Mata di balik poni pirangnya tersebut telah dirinya pejamkan secara perlahan, saat telinganya sendiri tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan jutsu berasal dari belakang tubuhnya tersebut.

Hal yang kali ini mengakibatkan dirinya sendiri merasa bahwa, saat ini waktu sendiri terasa terhenti. Akan tetapi meskipun saat ini dirinya merasakan tensi yang berbeda, Naruto sendiri masih tetap memejamkan matanya tenang. Dan entah mengapa. Dengan secara perlahan, garis bibir tak terartikan telah berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian dari dirinya.

"Blaarr..!" Dan hanya butuh beberapa detik. Debu kemudian telah menutupi sebagian dari tempat tersebut. Ledakan yang akhirnya terjadi, saat di mana jutsu dari seseorang yang baru datang tersebut terlihat menerjang hebat punggung anak bermata shapprie itu. Pedar cahaya biru besar yang di hasilkan Chakra berbentuk kepala singa di tangan seseorang itu, sepintas telah terlihat menjadi lintasan cahaya biru di udara saat seseorang tersebut melesat cepat ke arah di mana Naruto tengah berdiri.

"Shanaroo..!" Dan bahkan kali ini, bukan hanya satu serangan yang menghantam tubuh anak berkulit pucat tersebut. Satu lesatan dari arah depan kembali mengarah ke tubuh di mana anak bersurai kuning itu berada. Meskipun kali ini serangan tersebut tidak datang begitu cepat. Akan tetapi lambatnya dari kecepatan itu sendiri telah tertutupi dengan tingkatan kekuatan yang luar biasa, saat satu kepalan tangan tersebut meluncur mencari tempat sasaranya.

"Blarrrr..!" Satu serangan kejutan dari arah belakang dan kemudian di akhiri dengan satu hantaman kepalan tangan yang begitu energik dari arah depan.

Dan pada akhirnya, kepulan debu yang sebelumnya telah terlihat menutupi dua orang yang tengah menjadi penyerang bagi Uzumaki muda tersebut, kini malah telah bertambah tebal dengan adanya serangan terakhir itu.

Tsunade dan bahkan tubuh tak lengkap Izanami tersebut, pada akhirnya tidak dapat menahan gelombang kejutan yang di hasilkan serangan terakhir tersebut, hal yang akhirnya mengakibatkan kedua tubuh tersebut terhempas beberapa meter dari tempat titik di mana serangan tersebut berlabuh.

"Prankk.!" "Guh.!" Tsunade menggeram saat tubuhnya menghantam kaca bangunan sekitar. Seluruh tubuhnya sendiri entah mengapa terasa mati rasa. Kaca bangunan yang telah di hantam keras oleh tubuhnya itu, bahkan yang terasa hanyalah tusukan kecil, saat sebagian dari pecahan kaca tersebut menusuk punggungnya. Hal yang tentu saja mengakibatkan sebagian dari jubah berwarna hijaunya tersebut robek di beberapa titik terkena tusukan tersebut.

"Shut.." "Tap.!" Belum sempat Tsunade terfokus dari rasa sakit akibat lukanya. Matanya sendiri kini di paksa menatap beberapa orang yang saat ini terlihat samar oleh kedua matanya. Beberapa orang yang muncul dengan Shunshinya masing-masing berdiri membaris dengan posisi menghadap di mana kepulan debu tengah menutupi titik ledakan sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya anda terlalu bersemangat.. Tsunade-sama." Beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri memunggungi dirinya sendiri, akhirnya hanya menatap dengan sedikit kepala menggeser menengok ke arahnya. Dan kali ini Tsunade hanya bisa mendecih kesal saat melihat sekian banyak wajah dari orang-orang yang telah datang ke hadapanya tersebut. Akan tetapi dirinya sendiri hanya diam tanpa ada niatan membalas 'sapaan' dari orang-orang tersebut.

"Ohokk..!" Melupakan pendatang baru sejenak. Sesegera mungkin Tsunade mengesampingkan penglihatanya, dari arah wajah-wajah seseorang tersebut ke arah di mana sebelumnya debu telah menutupi area serangan. Meskipun penglihatanya tengah terhalang, akan tetapi telinganya sendiri mendengar dengan jelas suara keras anak yang sebelumnya telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari kematian jutsu Izanami tersebut terdengar tengah memuntahkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, seseorang yang ternyata baru saja datang itu sendiri tidak lain adalah Kakashi dan serta para Sensei lainya, sejenak mereka menggantikan arah pandanganya dari arah ledakan menuju tubuh tersungkur tanpa bagian tubuh tak lengkap berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Meskipun begitu, sempat sejenak Tsunade melirik ke arah beberapa Sensei yang tengah berdiri tepat di samping tubuhnya tersebut.

"Nannniii..! Ka-kashiiii.! Itu tubuh Izanami.! Tsunade-sama, saya tidak menyangka meskipun telah menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah. Anda masih memiliki semangat masa muda yang membara..! Niceeee Tsunade-sama..!"

"Hmm.. Saya suka dengan pemandangan ini.. Tsunade-sama.." Meskipun beberapa dari Sensei seperti Guy dan Anko telah memberikan pendapatnya setelah melihat apa yang tengah tersungkur berada tidak jauh di hadapanya.

Akan tetapi Kakashi sendiri hanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tsunade. Terdiam menatap ke arah debu tebal yang tengah menutupi hampir sebagian dari halaman sekolah tersebut. Serangan terakhir itu sendiri terlihat sangatlah kuat menghatam tubuh anak bersurai kuning itu sebelumnya. Beberapa serpihan tanah kering sendiri sebelumnya telah terlempar dari bawah pijakan titik ledakan, menjauh beberapa meter dari tempat asalnya.

"Guh..!"

"Tsunade-sama.. Anda baik-baik saja.?" Mengesampingkan semua hal tersebut. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya cepat saat suara ringisan dari kepala sekolah tersebut terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Dua Sensei seperti Asuma dan Kurenai sendiri terlihat sangat khawatir mendengar suara yang akhirnya di keluarkan oleh wanita pemilik marga Senju tersebut.

Akan tetapi seperti yang telah Kakashi ketahui, dirinya sendiri telah mengerti betul dengan sifat wanita di belakangnya tersebut selama ini. Sifat kerasnya itu sendiri bahkan sampai saat ini kembali terlihat, saat sejenak matanya melihat di mana wanita tersebut menolak keras bantuan dari Kurenai yang hendak membantu menyembuhkan lukanya yang menganga tepat berada di bagian atas perutnya tersebut..

"Itu bukan ulahku Anko.." Tsunade sendiri yang memang sebelumnya sangat ingin membalas perkataan dari kedua Sensei aneh tersebut akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya keras saat merasakan sakit dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang tengah berdiri secara perlahan. Mengabaikan tubuhnya sendiri yang bahkan harus di bantu Kurenai saat mencoba berdiri. Mata yang sebelumnya terlihat terpejam sejanak menahan sakit, kini telah terbuka secara perlahan kembali menatap lurus ke arah debu yang masih saja terdapat di sanah. Debu yang menghalangi jarak pandang dari iris mata coklatnya tersebut..

"Jadi begitu yah.." Kakashi yang akhirnya berbicara. Kakashi sendiri yang memang sebelumnya tengah menatap kepala sekolahnya tersebut. Akhirnya kembali menggerakan kepalanya menatap ke arah sama yang tengah di tatap Tsunade. Tanganya yang sebelumnya terlihat bergerak santai sendiri, kini entah sejak kapan telah menggenggam erat kunai di tangan kirinya. Dan itu semua terjadi karena saat matanya melihat keadaan di dalam debu yang kian menipis di antara ledakan sebelumnya..

"Apa maksud mu Kakashi.?" Sama halnya dengan Kakashi. Asuma bahkan entah sejak kapan telah menggenggam erat dua senjata andalanya tersebut di kedua tanganya. Dan meskipun telinganya telah mendengar suara bertanya dari Kurenai terhadap Kakashi. Asuma hanya mempertajam lapisan Chakra yang kini terlihat jelas dari sisi tajam sepasang senjata tersebut. Dan kemudian di akhirinya lapisan Chakra tersebut dengan bertambahnya ukuran besar dan panjangnya Chakra yang tengah membungkus senjata tersebut.

"Lihatlah kedepan Kurenai.."

"..."

.

.

.

.

-AR-

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain. Tangan putih yang tengah bergerak halus mengusap secara terus menerus dari kepala hewan berbulu hitam. Bulu hitam halus yang keseluruhanya terlihat kontras dengan kulit tangan berjari lentik tersebut. Dengkuran halus yang keluar dari hewan tersebut terdengar sangat tenang saat dengan perlahan terbawa angin dingin di sekitar tempat itu sendiri.

Sedangkan mata dari pemilik jemari lentik itu sendiri tengah menatap sayu ke arah salju tebal yang berada di sekelilingnya tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk. Kimono hitam pekat dengan ukuran yang terlihat terlalu besar di gunakan wanita tersebut. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai di punggungnya tersebut kini telah menjadi pelindung bagi punggungnya dari dinginya udara sekitar.

Terduduk bersimpuh di antara kehampaan tempat tersebut, tempat yang bahkan hanya terlihat dataran luas dengan salju tebalnya. Tidak ada pohon ataupun bahkan batu kecil yang terlihat di sekitarnya. Dataran salju sejauh mata memandang telah menjadikan dirinya terlihat seperti satu-satunya titik tinta di antara putihnya kertas. Warna hitam yang sangat berlawanan dengan warna putih salju sejauh mata memandang. Begitupun dengan hewan yang tengah tertidur tepat di hadapanya tersebut.

"Klak.!"Dan kemudian pada akhirnya satu pintu dimensi berbentuk persegi yang timbul jauh di depanya tersebut. Dengan tanpa sadar telah mnyebabkan gerakan tangan putih itu terhenti. Gerakan tangan yang terhenti mengusap halusnya bulu hewan di hadapanya yang tengah tertidur.

Gerakan perlahan saat mengangkat kepala dari tunduknya tersebut, telah di lakukan wanita berkulit putih seputih salju tersebut saat sebelum telinganya tersebut mendengar suara yang di hasilkan pintu celah dimensi tersebut. Bahkan tubuh yang sebelumnya tengah terduduk di antara lapisan salju, entah sejak kapan telah terlihat berdiri tegak berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke arah celah pintu dimensi.

Hal yang membuat hewan di hadapanya tersebut terbangun dan berjalan setelah menatapnya dengan diam. Dan saat hewan tersebut berjalan, tubuh yang ternyata memilik tinggi melebihi wanita bersurai hitam itu sendiri membuka matanya secara perlahan, menampilkan mata tajam dengan pupil merah sebagai warnanya..

"Habisi dia saat aku benar-benar telah melihat wajahnya. Biarkan dia melihat penciptanya.. Di alam lain."

"Ggggrrrr.."

Dan saat perkataan terakhir tersebut.. Tubuh berbalut kimono Hitam tersebut perlahan memasuki celah pintu dimensi, secara tak tersadarkan telah terlihat berada tepat di hadapan tubuhnya itu, dan memasukinya secara perlahan. Hal yang kemudian di ikuti oleh hewan di belakangnya tersebut. Turut berjalan masuk mengikuti wanita berkulit putih tersebut memasuki celah dimensi. Celah dimensi yang bahkan di dalamnya hanyalah kegelapan tak berujung yang terlihat..

Dan kemudian saat celah dimensi berbentuk persegi tersebut tertutup secara perlahan. Terlihat, jejak kaki serigala dan di dampingi genangan darah terlihat sangat pekat di mana tempat sebelumnya tubuh wanita serta tubuh hewan sebelumnya itu berada. Genangan darah yang telah menjadi garis panjang. Garis merah pekat yang berujung hilang di tempat sebelumnya pintu celah dimensi berada...

.

.

.

.

-AR-

.

.

.

.

.

"Kushina-nee.. Ada apa.?"

"Eh.? Apa maksudmu.?" Tanpa mengalih kan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya, Kushina menjawab dengan tanpa tubuh membalik melihat pemilik suara tersebut. Ayame sendiri entah sudah beberapa kali mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Melihat sepanjang hari Kushina tersenyum seperti tengah terlihat sangat senang dalam diamnya sendiri, merupakan hal yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Saat ini pun dirinya entah sudah berapa lama telah melihat Kushina terus tersenyum sepanjang waktu di depan dirinya atau bahkan di hadapan pelanggan kedai Ichiraku. Bukannya tidak pernah tersenyum. Akan tetapi kali ini meski di lihat dari manapun, tentu saja Ayame mengerti betul bahwa senyum kali ini terlihat lebih berbeda.

"Kau terus tersenyum, apakah ada laki-laki yang tengah kau sukai.?" Ayame menjawab. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Ayame selain menggoda seorang Kushina. Satu atau lebih dari lima kali dalam sehari, sering dirinya lakukan saat kebetulan pengunjung sedang tidak ada seperti saat ini. Dan bahkan kali ini dirinya tengah melakukan hal yang telah menjadi kebiasaan saat menggangu wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Yaitu dengan seringaian andalanya kali ini..

"Hmm.? Tidak-tidak. Bukan begitu Ayame, hanya saja, aku merasa senang telah membuat Naruto-kun terlihat bahagia dengan sekolah barunya tersebut.." Ayame yang mendengar alasan sebenarnya, dengan cepat telah menggantikan seringaian di bibirnya tersebut dengan kerucut bibir terlihat kesal. Tanganya dengan gesit mengambil satu koin di atas meja, kemudian memainkanya perpindah-pindah dari satu jari ke jari lainya menghilangkan rasa kesal. Bukan apa-apa. Ayame sendiri merasa Kushina masih sangat cantik meski di dalam umurnya itu. Akan tetapi entah mengapa wanita di hadapanya ini malah memilih sendiri.. Yah, meskipun dirinya juga masih sendiri..

"Dia tersenyum terlihat begitu senang tadi pagi. Kau tahu Ayame, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan hal ini.. Ini seperti, entahlah.." Ayame hanya menatap ke arah Kushina dengan lirikan matanya. Melihat Kushina yang saat ini tengah mengeringkan telapak tanganya yang basah dengan handuk kecil di genggamanya tersebut.

Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri tidak pernah bertemu atau bahkan melihat anak bernama Naruto itu. Entah tinggi, pendek, tampan atau bahkan buruk rupa. Dirinya sungguh belum pernah melihatnya. Oke.. Yang terakhir mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Karena jika mengingat wajah cantik dari seorang Kushina, kemungkinan anak bernama Naruto buruk rupa sendiri mungkin sangat kecil..

"Saat melihatnya tersenyum, satu lubang terasa telah tertutup olehnya. Entah apa arti dari seorang sepertiku baginya. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Aku... Begitu menyayanginya.." Ayame hanya terdiam menatap rambut merah tergerai dari punggung Kushina. Dari tempatnya kali ini terduduk, terlihat wanita bermarga Uzumaki tersebut tengah menyusun mangkuk-mangkuk yang sudah bersih ke rak penyimanpanan yang berada tidak jauh di dari tempanya berdiri itu.

"Bekerja sampai mallam pun tidak apa-apa. Karena hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan. Aku... Hanya bisa berbuat sedikit untuknya. Hehehe.. Aku, orang tua yang buruk. Iya kan.?"

"Tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan.. Sejauh ini aku sudah melihatmu cukup berusaha dengan keras.. Tidak apa-apa.. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Begitu yah.." Setelah keluarnya perkataan terakhir dari Kushina. Keadaan mendadak menjadi sunyi di antara mereka. Mereka dengan masing-masing pikiranya, terdiam dengan kegiatan masing-masingnya.. Ayame yang tengah memainkan satu koin di jari-jarinya.. Sedangkan Kushina yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan menyucinya.

"Apakah Naruto itu... Anak yang tampan..?"

"Hehehe.. Tentu saja, biar nanti kukenalkan kau kepadanya."

"Eh.. Benarkah..!" Ayame menatap tertarik ke arah Kushina. Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat tengah berjalan melewatinya menuju bagian tempat duduk kedai tersebut. Berjalan tanpa menatap wajah ketertarikan Ayame. Yang kemudian tanganya sendiri bergerak halus mengusap permukaan meja pelanggan dengan kain, membersihkan debu yang menempel..

"Tidak, aku berubah pikiran.."

"Kushina-nee.. Kubunuh kauu..!"

"Silahkan."

.

.

.

.

-AR-

.

.

.

.

.

"Aa-apa itu.. Tsunade-sama.?" Tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan untuknya. Tsunade hanya mampu mendecih tak suka melihat keadaan di hadapanya kali ini. Rahangnya sendiri tengah dirinya tekan kuat menahan kekesalan saat matanya menatap sesuatu yang di miliki anak bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

'Sialan kau Izanami..'

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade akhirnya melepaskan kata-kata kesalnya saat dengan matanya, dirinya melihat bagaimana anak yang sebelumnya terbunuh dengan lubang menganga di dada tersebut. Terlihat tengah menahan dua serangan sekaligus yang sebelumnya memang datang dari dua orang siswinya itu. Meskipun terkesan tidak mungkin bertahan dari dua serangan tersebut selain dengan menghindar.

Akan tetapi kali ini Tsunade membuang definisi dari kata 'tidak mungkin' itu jauh-jauh dari pikiranya saat pandanganya kali ini tertuju penuh pada anak bersurai pirang tersebut. Anak bersurai pirang yang dengan satu tangan kananya tengah menahan tinju dari seorang Hyuuga dan satu tangan kirinya juga tengah menahan serangan terakhir dari seorang Haruno.

Meskipun begitu, bukan hal tersebutlah yang membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan untuk Izanami. Akan tetapi lebih kepada sesuatu yang keluar dari mulut danjuga punggung dari anak bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

Dirinya mengetahui betul saat di depan, dirinya melihat. Mulut anak bermarga Uzumaki itu terbuka lebar lebih daripada kata normal tengah mengeluarakan tangan hitam untuk kemudian mencekik leher dari seorang Hyuuga. Lain hal yang terjadi kepada Sakura. Jika Hinata terlihat tercekik dengan tangan yang keluar dari mulut anak tersebut. Sakura terlihat tengah menunduk menahan rasa sakit akibat tangan hitam yang keluar dari punggung tengah menghantam perutnya. Satu tangan keluar dari mulut, satu tangan lagi keluar dari punggung, sedangkan dua tangan asli tengah menahan masing-masing serangan dua siswi tersebut.

'Kemampuan Mangekyou Izanami.' Batin Tsunade

"..."

Sedangkan di sisi lain Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya akan kemampuan seseorang di hadapanya itu, bukan hal yang luar biasa jika saat inipun masih ada seseorang yang dapat menahan serangan dari pukulanya tersebut. Karena bagaimanapun meski dirinya telah di kenal karena kekuatanya oleh mayoritas penghuni sekolahnya saat ini, akan tetapi dirinya sadar jika pastinya masih ada seseorang yang dapat menahan kekuatanya.

Akan tetapi, tentu berbeda dengan keadaan pada saat ini. Karena dalam menyerang seseorang di hadapanya ini. Bukan hanya dirinya seorang yang telah jadi penyerang. Sejenak dirinya menggerakan kepalanya dari pose mendunduk untuk kemudian menatap tubuh seseorang yang telah menahan seranganya tersebut. Dan seketika kepalanya telah terangkat dari tunduknya. Emerald dari warna bola mata gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut melebar mendapati pertahanan yang telah di gunakan oleh seseorang di hadapanya tersebut. Pertahanan yang tidak lain di gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan kejutan yang berasal dari dirinya dan teman Hyuuganya itu.

Berbeda dengan Sakura, di sisi lain gadis dari pemilik jutsu penuh Chakra tersebut hanya menatap datar akan seseorang di hadapanya tersebut. Baginya, rasa sakit di cengkraman lehernya tidak lebih besar daripada rasa keterkejutanya yang kini dirinya dapat.

"H-hyuuga-san.!"

"Bodoh.! Apa yang kalian lakukan.! Cepat bantu mereka berdua.!" Dan tepat setelah Sakura meneriakan nama Hyuuga sendiri. Tsunade berteriak mengeluarkan nada kesal terhadap beberapa guru yang terlihat masih terdiam dengan keterkejutanya masing-masing.

"Guy.! Asuma.!" Asuma hanya meruntuki kesalahanya sebelum pada akhirnya dirinya melesat cepat menuju ke Arah anak bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Sudah cukup anak muda." "Jrashh.!" Dengan secepat kemampuan yang dirinya miliki, Asuma hanya cukup berkata sedikit sebelum pada akhirnya dirinya berhasil memutuskan dua tangan yang tengah menyerang Sakura dengan sekali tebasan.

"Raikiri.!" "Jrashh.!" Berbeda dengan Asuma. Kakashi sendiri hanya memutuskan lengan hitam yang tengah keluar dari mulut Naruto dan kemudian mencengkram leher dari pemilik marga Hyuuga itu.

"Konoha Kaiganshō.!" "Krak.!" Belum sempat darah menetes dari tangan yang telah terpotong. Guy dan teriakan kelewat semangatnya, kembali telah menjadi penyerang berikutnya bagi sang Uzumaki muda tersebut. Suara rusaknya rahang sendiri sempat dirinya dengar saat dengan keras sikutnya tersebut telah menghantam wajah bagian kiri dari Uzumaki tersebut.

"Bllaarr..!" Guy hanya memberikan tatapan seriusnya saat matanya melihat tubuh yang telah dirinya serang, telah menghantam kasar ke arah tembok pembatas sekolah. Tidak ada keraguan dalam hatinya saat menyerang. Karena meskipun dirinya selalu terkenal akan sifat konyol yang dirinya miliki. Tetapi Guy sendiri sebenarnya hanyalah sosok sensei yang begitu sayang pada murid-muridnya. Maka dari itu, saat dirinya melihat dua dari muridnya tersebut tengah kesulitan. Pikiranya serta tubuhnya seakan tergerak menyerang dengan sendirinya terhadap siapapun yang telah melukai muridnya.

"Guy.. Kembali ke posisi awal." Kakashi berbicara saat setelah dirinya dan Asuma melompat mundur ke arah Tsunade dengan masing-masing murid di gendongan mereka.

'Kau lihat Kakashi.! Aku melindungi muridku.!' Batin Guy. Tidak menghiraukan ucapan rivalnya tersebut. Dirinya seakan bangga dan hendak memamerkan keberhasilanya itu terhadap rival abadinya. Karena memang bukan karena serangan Kakashi ataupun bahkan serangan Asuma yang telah membuat musuhnya terlempar mundur. Tetapi kali ini malah dengan seranganyalah musuh utama mereka telah terlempar. Mengesampingkan hal tersebut, Guy sendiri terlihat lebih memilih mengembang kempiskan kedua lubang hidungnya terlihat bangga. Bangga karena telah melindungi murid sekolah tempat dirinya mengajar. Dilihatnya ke arah belakang di mana terlihat Sakura tengah di bantu Kurenai, sedangkan Hinata yang malah tengah meneriaki Kakashi karena tidak terima dirinya di tarik mundur.

"Hahaha.! Semangat masa mud-"

"Asuma.! Guy.! Jangan berlebihan. Dia salah satu murid sekolah kita." Bicara Tsunade, yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"..."

'Aku membunuh muridku..!' Histeris Guy dalam hatinya. Hancur sudah rasa bangga serta hidung kembang-kempis yang sebelumnya dia tunjukan. Bukanya melindungi, malah membunuh. Bukan tanpa alasan ketika Sensei beralis tebal itu menyesal. Karena Konoha Kaiganshō sendiri adalah salah satu keahlian Taijutsu berbentuk kasar. Di katakan seperti itu, karena Taijutsu tersebut di ciptakan untuk menghancurkan rahang lawan dengan kemampuan hantaman dari siku si pengguna Taijutsu itu sendiri.

"Jangan berlebihan.?"

.

.

.

.

"Konoha... Kaiganshō.!" Dan sesudah kemunculanya dengan tiba-tiba. Satu hantaman sama persis dari siku meluncur ke arah rahang Guy, adalah hal yang telah di lakukan sang Uzumaki tersebut.

"Guy.!" Teriak Kakashi. Satu matanya sejenak membulat saat dirinya mendengar teriakan jutsu yang sebelumnya sama persih dengan apa yang telah di teriakan Guy.

"A-aaa." Guy sendiri hanya mengeluarkan suara tertahan menahan rasa sakit saat tanganya di hantam sikut yang sebenarnya menuju ke arah rahang tesebut. Beruntung baginya, kalau saja memang dirinya tidak cepat menyilangkan kedua tangan di bawah dagu. Mungkin saja rahangnya akan hancur.

'Sa-sama cepat dan kuat.' Batin Guy.

Merasakan sakit luar biasa, Guy akhirnya melompat mundur kembali berpindah menuju di mana pada awal kedatanganya di sini. Sejenak dirinya melihat beberapa dari teman karibnya

Mengkhawatirkanya. Akan tetapi dirinya hanya diam. Dalam hidupnya, dirinya sudah sangat lama tidak pernah memasang wajah seserius ini. Wajah konyol, teriakan keras, tidak lagi dirinya tunjukan sekarang.

"Guy.. Kau tak ap-"

"Di banding ini. Aku lebih tidak mengerti Kakashi.. Mengapa, ada orang yang bisa menggunakan Konoha Kaiganshō selain diriku dan Lee." Seakan tersadarkan akan perkataan Guy. Kakashi akhirnya mengerti dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari Guy ke arah seseorang yang tengah berdiri jauh dari hadapannya.

Dan kali ini bukan hanya Kakashi dan gerombolan sebelumnya yang tengah menyaksikan pemuda pembuat onar di hadapan mereka. Melainkan entah sejak kapan hampir dari semua murid Konoha High School tengah berdiri penuh melihat di atas atau bahkan lorong-lorong kelas mereka. Jendela, halaman atau bahkan selain ruang kelas telah terpenuhi oleh penuhnya banyak remaja penghuni sekolah tersebut. Mereka melihat, dan bahkan ada yang mengabadikan kejadian tersebut dengan Smartphonenya masing-masing.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Naruto hanya menyeringai ketika dirinya menyadari bahwa pertarunganya benar-benar tengah di lihat oleh hampir semua penghuni Kohoha High Schooll, dan karena hal tersebutlah. Baginya ini telah menjadi begitu menarik. Bahkan, untuk sekarang dirinya sendiri merasa bahwa dia harus memberikan pertunjukan yang menarik.

"Twunggwu dwulwu...!" Dengan kesadaranya Naruto mencengkram setengah lengan hitam yang masih terhubung ke dalam mulut dengan satu tanganya. Lengan yang memang sebelumnya masih di sisakan oleh Kakashi meskipun tanpa telapak tangan.

"Jrasshh..!" Dan dengan sekali hentakan bertenaga, akhirnya cengkraman tangan tersebut bisa memisahkan sisa lengan yang masih keluar dari mulutnya itu. Di ikuti dengan hal tersebut, darah setidaknya telah menyembur banyak keluar dari mulut anak bermata lautan tersebut. Darah hitam pekat, yang telah membuat sebagian lantai taman di bawahnya menjadi sangat basah di ikuti bau darah yang sangat menyengat. Dan akibat siraman darah itu sendiri, debu yang sebelumnya tengah menutupi sebagian kakinya pun kini telah menghilang. Hal yang sama akan terjadi, jika tanah tandus tengah di hujani air dari langit.

"Selanjutnya, rahang." "Krak." Kembali setelah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengeluarkan suara di area tersebut. Tangan pucatnya itu sendiri terlihat tengah mencengkram kuat rahangnya yang menganga lebar dan untuk kemudian menekanya keras sehingga rahang rusaknya tersebut menajadi terlihat seperti semula.

"Kali ini, aku terlihat tampan bukan? " Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya dirinya berbicara dengan nada yang kurang jelas akibat lengan yang masih keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang nada ataupun bahkan suara terdengar sangat jelas di dengar semua orang di sekilingnya. Itu di karenakan tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang tengah mengganjal mulutnya.

"Di-dia tidak memiliki rasa sakit.." Bisikan Kurenai setidaknya telah membuat para sensei termasuk Hinata dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Kurenai dengan tatapan seakan sependapat dengan apa yang telah di katakan kurenai. Mereka semua membenarkan perkataan Kurenai. Lengan putus, dada berlubang, bukanlah luka spele yang masih bisa menahan nyawa seseorang, meskipun itu hanya beberapa detik. Apalagi dengan dada kiri berlubang. Mustahil, seseorang hidup tanpa jantung.

Akan tetapi dari semua orang yang ada di sanah. Hanya Hinata yang terlihat tidak terima dengan keadaan di sekitarnya saat ini. Mata yang sebelumnya hanya terlihat biasa. Dengan sejenak kembali terlihat berubah total dengan urat-urat di sekitar matanya. Rasa hina tidak pernah di terimanya hingga sebesar ini. Kesal bukan main lah yang dirinya kali ini rasakan. Bahkan, dengan satu kerutan di keningnya saat ini telah menjadi pertanda akan kekesalanya.

Baginya, dengan atau tanpa alasan dirinya harus mengalahkan anak di hadapanya itu. Karena dirinya tidak bodoh. Logikanya berputar, mana mungkin dirinya kalah dengan anak bisu yang sebelumnya dirinya temui di jalan.

"Bodoh.! Cepat beritahu aku, bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan jutsu si Alis tebal.! Katakan sebelum kau menyesal.!" Tidak terkecuali Hinata yang sebelumnya berteriak melontarkan pertanyaan dengan kesalnya. Akan tetapi pada kenyataan nya. Meski dalam diam, banyak murid ataupun bahkan sensei yang sebenarnya memiliki pertanyaan yang sama di pikiran mereka.

"Hinata bukan waktunya untuk it-"

"Lawan aku." Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapannya. Hinata sendiri telah meloncat kedepan sebelum pada akhinya berhenti tepat berada di hadapan Naruto. Egonya membesar ketika sebelumnya serangan darinya di tahan dengan sangat mudah hanya dengan satu tangan. Tidak ada hal yang paling dirinya inginkan dari dunia ini selain kekuatan yang luar biasa. Menjadi Klan Hyuuga bukan apa-apa baginya jika tidak mempunya kekuatan besar. Menjadi anggota Klan baginya sangat menjijikan jika yang di berikan Klanya sendiri hanyalah kekuatan tidak berbuna.

"Hinata.!"

"Diam Kakashi.! Ini urusanku dengannya."

"Lalu kau bodoh.! Jawab pertanyaanku.!"

Hinata kembali beteriak. Kekesalannya bertambah, ketika meskipun dirinya telah hanya berjarak satu meter dari anak di hadapanya. Masih tetap tidak ada respon dari anak di hadapanya. Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab. Dirinya malah lebih memilih tertunduk mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan guna membuang darah yang menempel di telapak tanganya. Meskiun begitu, dirinya tidak sepenuhnya diam, masih ada respon meski dengan hanya melirik lewat selah rambut dari tunduknya.

Hinata hanya menatap dengan mata membulat kesal. Bahkan dengan jarak sedekat ini, mau tidak mau kakinya sendiri ikut terbasahi genangnan darah yang sebelumnya telah di muntahkan anak di hadapanya tersebut. Dada yang berlubang dengan tulang rusuk yang terlihat kontras dengan warna putih di dalam daging sendiri, telah terlihat jelas ketika mata putihnya menatap dada kiri dari anak di hadanya tersebut. Begitu pula dengan tulang lengan kiri yang terlihat sedikit menonjol keluar akibat putusnya lengan yang sebelumnya terpotong oleh senseinya itu, kini malah telah menjadi titik ujung dari jatuhnya tetesan darah dari lengan anak tersebut.

"..."

Akan tetapi tetap tidak ada respon dari anak bersurai kuning tersebut. Bahkan kedatanganya terasa sangat tidak di pedulikan oleh Naruto. Yang di lakukan anak tersebut hanya tetap tertunduk mengibaskan darah yang berada di tanganya. Sesekali tanganya juga dirinya gosokan ke baju yang telah basah oleh banyak darah. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut tentu saja naik pitam, tangannya mengepal erat menahan kesal. Hampir saja dirinya menghantam wajah tertunduk di hadapanya tersebut. Akan tetapi akalnya sejenak kembali jernih. Matanya tajamnya berubah lembut seketika. Helaan nafas dirinya keluarkan halus melalui mulut. Dirinya sadar apa yang harus dirinya lakukan saat ini. Satu tujuan yang telah menjadi cita-cita barunya saat ini juga. Yaitu hal yang sangat mudah baginya. Hal mudah itu adalah membunuh. Anak brengsek di hadanya kali ini..

"Hahh.. Baiklah pemuda-san. Ayo lakukan." Dan dengan perkataan terakhir dari Hinata. Satu kuda-kuda dengan kedua lengan terbuka lebar ke arah depan dan belakang tengah Hinata lakukan kali ini. Tidak ada kekesalan di raut wajah cantiknya kali ini. Yang ada hanya kelembutan yang terpati di wajahnya itu.

"Hehehe.. Ku perhatikan kau begitu semangat." Hinata hanya terdiam dengan senyum di wajah. Saat ketika pada akhirnya pemuda di hadapanya tersebut membuka suaranya. Kali ini bukan hanya teriakan tidak berguna. Dirinya hanya perlu diam tanpa perlu meluapkan emosi. Emosinya hanya akan dirinya tahan. Akan dirinya tahan sampai tanganya bisa menempatkan 126 pukulanya ini.

Masih dalam tunduknya, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keadaan ini. Dirinya hanya terdiam dengan tangan mengusap kasar darah dari dagu yang sebelumnya dirinya muntahkan. Satu usapan kasar sedikit membuat dagunya terlihat bersih, akan tetapi tidak dengan lehernya yang masih terbasahi darah.

"Srakk.!" Dan setelah selesai dengan dagunya. Tanganya entah mengapa bergerak cepat menarik paksa baju yang tengah di kenakanya, sebelum pada akhirnya dirinya polos di bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Jangan hanya karena hidup tidak sesuai yang kau inginkan, kau bertintak seenaknya gadis bodoh." Bisik Naruto di iringi dengan lengan kanan membentuk segel pertarungan sakral. Segel tangan yang dengan perlahan memperlihatkan jilatan Chakra biru di ujung dua jarinya tersebut. Di sisi lain. Satu perkataan yang hanya di balasan lototan mata dari hinata. Matanya menajam dengan niatan membunuh menatap anak di hadapanya tersebut.

"Di-dia bahkan bisa melakukanya." Bisik Sakura. Matanya menatap tidak percaya akan tangan anak yang tengah berdiri di dekat teman kelasnya tersebut.

"Uuwoooohh.!" Terikan keras dari seluruh murid sendiri entah mengapa seakan telah menjadi teriakan penonton di arena pertarungan, saat dengan kepala mata masing-masing mereka melihat jilatan Chakra biru dari anak bertangan satu tersebut semakin membesar memperlihatkan bentuk gumpalan Chakra.

"Brengsekk.!" Hinata yang sebelumnya hanya melotot dengan matanya. Akhirnya melesat dengan cepat ke arah anak di hadapanya dengan emosi tidak terbendung. Matanya berubah seketika setelah melihat tangan anak dari hadapanya tersebut mengeluarkan simbol aneh di ikuti keluarnya Cahkra di tangnya tersebut.

"Maju.!" Teriak Naruto. Seringaianya tidak terbendung melihat emosi di keluarkan anak bermata putih dihadapanya tersebut. Kakinya menghentak keras melakukan pijakan bertenaga guna melesat kuat ke arah Hinata dengan Chakra yang terkumpul di tangan kananya. Tangan kanan yang dalam lesatanya tengah bersiap menghantam wajah sang Hyuuga. Tangan kanan yang terlihat begitu bertenaga dengan gumpalan Chakra biru berbentuk kepala Singa.

.

.

.

.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.!"

"Jūho... Sōshiken.!"


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

"Maju.!" Teriak Naruto. Seringaianya tidak terbendung melihat emosi di keluarkan anak bermata putih dihadapanya tersebut. Kakinya menghentak keras melakukan pijakan bertenaga guna melesat kuat ke arah Hinata dengan Chakra yang terkumpul di tangan kananya. Tangan kanan yang dalam lesatanya tengah bersiap menghantam wajah sang Hyuuga. Tangan kanan yang terlihat begitu bertenaga dengan gumpalan Chakra biru berbentuk kepala Singa.

.

.

.

.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.!"

"Jūho... Sōshiken.!"

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

Kushina hanya terdiam, menetapkan pandanganya ke arah sendok kecil di samping cangkir kosong berwarna putih, yang saat ini tengah berada di atas meja berbentuk persegi berwarna coklat mengkilap tepat di hadapanya. Sendok kecil yang dalam pandanganya masih terdapat sedikit sisa air berwarna hitam di bagian cekungan sendok itu sendiri. Mengesampingkan hal tersebut. Matanya sesekali menatap ke arah jam berbentuk bulat yang memang menempel tepat di atas pintu dapur kedai Ayame.

Sungguh, sebenarnya belum pernah dirinya merasa bahwa waktu jam kerjanya bisa sampai selama ini. Bahkan jika di mulai dari pagi, hanya terhitung sampai lima jam lamanya dirinya bekerja. Kushina, sebenarnya bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbisik sendiri berdoa kepada tuhan agar waktu jam bekerjanya cepat berlalu atau cepat berakhir. Atau bahkan berdoa agar tuhan menurunkan hujan lebat agar dirinya bisa bersantai dan bermalas-malasan tanpa harus melayani pelanggan yang setiap harinya selalu saja banyak berdatangan. Tidak, sedikitpun dirinya belum pernah memiliki pemikiran yang biasanya bisa merugikan si pemilik usaha. Jika dirinya memiliki pikiran seperti hal tersebut setiap hari. Kasihan sekali Ayame.

Sebenarnya jika saja Ayame tidak pergi pulang kerumahnya. Tentu saja waktu luang seperti saat ini tidak akan terasa sebosan ini. Tapi tentu saja lain halnya dengan yang tengah terjadi saat ini, sebab hanya dirinya seoranglah yang saat ini berada di kedai Ayame. Terlebih lagi jam makan siang sudah terlewatkan. Dan itu berarti, jam ramai pengunjung hanya tinggal jam pulang karyawan ataupun bahkan jam pulang anak sekolah. Maka dari itu dirinya cukup merasa bosan.

Dan bagus, sekarang karena berbicara tentang jam pulang anak sekolah. Sekarang dirinya malah merasa jam bekerjanya ingin secepatnya berakhir. Ya, ingin cepat berakhir, lalu pulang dengan cepat. Dirinya tidak sabar ingin melihat anaknya akan bercerita banyak hal dengan jari-jarinya tentang sekolah barunya tersebut. Dan sekarang mengingat hal tersebut, dirinya sekarang malah jadi membayangkan anaknya itu tengah tersenyum lebar dengan mata di pejamkan.

Tidak mau membuat rasa ingin pulangnya menjadi-jadi karena mengingat anaknya itu, Kushina memilih memalingkan kembali pandanganya ke arah cangkir kosong yang memang berada tepat di hadapanya. Di semua sisi lingkaran dalam cangkir putih itu sendiri, sedikit masih terlihat beberapa sisa busa kopi yang memang sudah sedikit mengering untuk kemudian membentuk lingkaran hitam di dalam cangkir tersebut. Lalu kemudian, di ambilnya sendok kecil, sebelum pada akhirnya jemari lentiknya itu membentur-benturkan pelan sendok tersebut ke cangkir itu.

"Hahh.." Kushina membuang nafasnya halus karena bosan yang di rasanya. Sikut dari tangan kirinya sendiri, dirinya tekukan ke permukaan meja guna membantu menahan telapak tangan kiri yang tengah menopang pipi kirinya.

"Betapa kejamnya seorang ibu membiarkan anaknya berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju sekolah barunya." Ucap Mikoto yang entah sejak kapan sudah terduduk jauh di ujung kursi pengunjung memecah keheningan. Kushina sendiri hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat membalas perkataan tersebut. Dan meski dengan kedatangan Mikoto yang tanpa dirinya sadari. Kushina masih tetap diam tanpa ada respon. Tidak ada sedikipun inisiatif gerakan kepala guna menoleh ke arah suara yang sebelumnya keluar dari seorang Mikoto. Malah dirinya masih lebih memilih membenturkan sendok dan cangkirnya tersebut yang tanpa dia sadari kini telah menghasilkan suara dentingan cukup keras.

Dan entah mengapa, meski dengan suara yang keluar dengan tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di sekitarnya itu. Tidak ada sedikitpun raut terkejut di wajah cantiknya tersebut. Masih terkesan bosan, yah.. Wajah cantiknya masih terlihat bosan.

"Ada apa?" Kushina menjawab. Sekalipun dirinya menganggap Mikoto adalah seorang penganggu, pemberontak, penggusur dan perusak rumah tangga. Akan tetapi sulit di sangkal bahwa memang Mikoto adalah satu-satunya teman yang dirinya punya.

Di liriknya Mikoto tanpa menoleh dengan pandangan bosan dari Kushina. Sejenak Kushina sendiri dapat melihat Mikoto tengah menggunakan kemeja putih tanpa lengan dan syal hitam melingkar di leher, yang tentu saja hal itu telah membuat Kushina hanya bisa melihat setengah wajah Mikoto.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku baru saja mengantarkan pacarku ke sekolah barunya. Yah, meskipun kau berwajah jelek. Tetapi, tetap saja kau adalah teman ceritaku. Jadi, sedikit mungkin aku harus menceritakan kisah cintaku padamu." Sejenak Kushina menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang sebelumnya memang tengah bergerak membentur-benturkan sendok kecil yang berada di gengamanya ke arah cangkir yang berada tepat di hadapanya. Akan tetapi hanya sesaat, sebelum suara dentingan dari benturan dua benda tersebut akhirnya kembali terdengar.

Mikoto sendiri hanya tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Ketika dengan mata tajamnya itu, sejenak dirinya dapat melihat Kushina tengah menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dengan mata terpejam dan sedikit alis kanan berkedut-kedut.

"Eh, koin siapa ini~" Jika di tanya apa yang dirinya paling benci dari Mikoto di luar dari mulut idiotnya itu. Banyak hal yang dirinya benci. Sangat banyak malahan. Contohnya juga seperti saat ini. Sungguh Kushina sangat merasa jijik saat dirinya mendengar teman karibnya itu mengeluarkan nada kalimat yang dengan sengaja di buat sechildish mungkin. Seperti suara anak kecil. Sangat buruk, tidak pantas jika mengingat umur temanya tersebut sama dengan umurnya saat ini.

Di samping itu, Mikoto sendiri terlihat tengah memegang koin yang di temukanya di atas meja, yang memang berada di hadapanya dengan kedua tangan dan mata berbinar. Dan untuk kemudian di mainkanya koin tersebut berpindah-pindah dari jari ke jari dengan gerakan yang sama persis dengan apa yang sebelumnya telah di lakukan Ayame. Akan tetapi gerakan jari-jari Mikoto sendiri terlihat puluhan kali jauh lebih cepat dari gerakan jari Ayame. Dan untuk dugaan. Mungkin koin itu sendiri adalah koin yang sama, yang sebelumnya telah di mainkan Ayame.

Melihat itu. Kushina kembali hanya menghela nafas pelan mencoba menahan kesabaranya. Yah, beberapa orang bilang. Jika mereka yang sabarlah yang akan mendapat kasih sayang lebih dari Tuhan. Untuk pernyataan tersebut, boleh di coba juga. Mungkin setelah kesabaran ini, Tuhan akan lebih menyayanginya.

"Oh aku lupa. Kushina.! Kushina.! Coba tebak apa yang telah kulakukan terhadap pacarku?" Racau Mikoto yang dari sebelumnya memang terus menerus mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya itu. Dari wajah cantiknya pun, tersirat jelas wajah ceria penuh semangat ketika dirinya mencoba menceritakan sesuatu kepada teman rambut Merahnya itu. Tentunya dengan jari-jari yang masih saja belum berhenti memaikan koin.

"Hm.?" Jawab Kushina. Yang masih memainkan dentingan suara dari dua benda di hadapanya tersebut. Kushina tidak peduli dengan apapun itu selagi Mikoto tidak melewati batas terhadap anak kesayanganya tersebut. Anak kesayangan? Tentu saja. Selama ini memang Mikoto sering berkoar-koar, berkhayal kepadanya jika Naruto itu adalah pacarnya.

"Umm.. Itu Kushina, aku.." Dan setelah Mikoto berkata seperti itu. Entah mengapa Kushina sendiri berhenti memainkan sendok kecilnya tersebut saat melihat Mikoto tengah menyentuh bibir bawahnya dengan satu jari telunjuk dengan di ikuti jilatan kecil dari lidah yang keluar menyentuh bibir bawahnya tersebut.

"Ughh.. Manis-"

"..."

"Uchiha Mikoto.!" Di ikuti teriakan tersebut, Kushina dengan sangat cepat melempar sendok yang tengah dalam genggamanya tersebut tepat ke arah kepala Mikoto.

Akan tetapi meskipun begitu. Mikoto sendiri masih terlihat tersenyum setelah sebelumnya dirinya juga ikut melemparkan koin yang berada di jarinya itu dengan sangat cepat mengarah ke arah kepala Kushina.

Dan untuk hilangnya kesabaran Kushina. Tentu saja hilanglah syarat untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih dari Tuhan..

.

.

...

.

.

"Tiga puluh pukulan .!" Teriak Hinata penuh emosi. Matanya yang kali ini benar-benar menggambarkan keinginan membunuh. Di hadapan semua orang, kini dirinya tidak peduli jika harus di cap sebagai orang gila yang tengah menyerang membabi buta. Dan sekarang dirinya benar-benar terlihat kacau dengan kemeja putih yang terlihat kusam karena debu. Rambut lurusnya juga beberapa telah menempel dengan jidatnya, di karenakan keringat yang membasahi rambutnya. Kemudian telapak tangan yang hampir sepenuhnya kotor di akibatkan beberapa kali menghantam tanah, tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan telapak tanganya tersebut menghantam tanah. Dirinya bukanlah seorang yang gila yang dengan tanpa alasan akan memukul-mukul tanah dengan tanganya sendiri. Hanya saja, ada satu alasan yang telah membuat telapak tanganya sampai beberapa kali menghantam tanah. Yah, hanya satu alasan. Yaitu, karena pecundang di hadapanya ini yang selalu saja menghindari serangan darinya. Pukulanya memang sangat bertenaga. Satu pukulan saja telah sangat cukup untuk menghancurkan titik Tanketsu. Akan tetapi itu hanyalah tenaga yang tidak terkendali, maka dengan kata lain selain di tahan. Pukulanya akan terus melaju sampai telapak tanganya menemui sasaran. Dan karena si brengsek itulah dirinya telah beberapa kali menghajar tanah ketika lawanya tersebut menghindari pukulannya.

'Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, yang harus kulakukan cukup menahan atau menghindari serangan penghancur titik Chakra tersebut. Terkena satu atau bahkan tiga pukulan akan membuat aliran Chakraku kacau.' Batin Naruto. Matanya menatap Hinata yang saat ini tengah melakukan ke tiga puluh pukulan berkelanjutannya itu. Sejauh ini dirinya masih bisa mengimbangi kecepatan anak di hadapanya ini. Meskipun dengan kecepatan yang hampir tidak pernah dirinya keluarkan.

Bentuk kepala Singa dari satu tanganya sendiri, Sekarang sudah benar-benar jadi tidak karuan, hanya menyisakan setengah wajah dari bentuk kepala singa. Semua itu di akibatkan karena hanya dengan satu tanganyalah dirinya bisa menahan beberapa pukulan dari seseorang di hadapanya tersebut. Seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih mencoba menghantamnya dengan rentetan pukulanya itu.

"Enam puluh pukulan.!"

'Enam puluh pukulan, tinggal hampir setengahnya.' Batin Naruto. Wajah datarnya masih saja di perlihatkan kepada Hinata. Dengan satu tangan, beberapa loncatan, geseran fostur tubuh atau bahkan gerakan lainya, dirinya masih bisa menangkis dan mengindari beberapa serangan. Boleh saja anak di hadapanya itu mendominasi pertarungan denganya. Akan tetapi tetap saja dirinya masih bisa menang. Anak di depanya itu terlalu lamban baginya. Jika hanya dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Dirinya tidak akan cukup merasa kesulitan.

Mengesampinkan itu, dalam loncatan menghindarnya. Naruto sedikit bisa melihat beberapa Sensei seperti Kakashi dan Tsunade tengah terlihat panik karena baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah memasang Barrier dengan tanpa membuat segel di sekitar area dirinya dan Hinata berdiri saat ini. Serangan setidaknya telah mereka lancarkan demi menembus pertahanan dari Barriernya itu. Akan tetapi, tetap tidaklah mudah. Hmm.. Melihatnya cukup membuat Naruto hampir tertawa keras. Tapi biarlah, yang harus di lakukanya kali ini hanyalah meladeni anak di hadapanya ini.

"Sembilan puluh pukulan.!"

"Duakhh.!" Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum saat dengan mata dirinya dapat melihat Hinata tengah memandangnya datar saat pukulanya harus berhenti di angka sembilan puluh. Mata putihnya sendiri terlihat sejenak memandang telapak tanganya yang kini tengah di genggam erat dengan satu tangan oleh Naruto. Dan kemudian, akibat dari genggaman itu pula, kini wujud dari setengah wajah Singa yang tengah terbentuk di tangan Naruto. Sekarang sudah benar-benar hilang tidak tersisa akibat terbenturnya Jūho Sōshiken milik Naruto dengan Hakke Rokujuuyonshou milik Hinata. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi pedar biru di tangan Naruto. Yang ada hanyalah kedua tangan tanpa Cahkra yang terlihat saling bersentuhan.

Sebenarnya akan sangat mudah bagi Hinata untuk menyerang balik. Terlebih lagi kini lawanya itu hanya memiliki satu tangan. Akan tetapi sepertinya tidak demikian. Pukulan Hinata benar-benar berhenti di angka sembilan puluh. Dan sekarang keduanya benar-benar hanya tengah terdiam dengan posisinya masing-masing. Naruto dengan tubuh tegak mengangkat satu tanganya menahan telapak tangan yang hanya berjarak tepat beberapa senti dari titik Tanketsu samping lehernya. Dan Hinata dengan posisi sedikit menunduknya tengah menjulurkan satu tangan kanan ke arah leher Naruto yang saat ini tengah di genggam oleh lawanya itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sendiri tengah terhenti tidak bergerak menjulur kebelakang tengah bersiap melancarkan pukulan selanjutnya.

"Akan sulit jika mereka mengganggu kita, bukankah begitu. Hinata?"

"..."

'Tubuhku.. Tidak bisa bergerak.!' Batin Hinata, yang masih tetap memandang ke arah Naruto dengan mata datarnya.

.

.

...

.

.

"Bagaimana Kakashi.!" Teriak Tsunade. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak sekarang, kesal bukan main yang dirinya rasakan saat ini. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, betapa tidak pekanya dirinya. Sudah tidak terhitung. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya memaki-maki para sensei di hadapanya. Umpatan kata kasar lebih dari kata bodoh, idiot atau bahkan lebih parah dari itu sudah dirinya ucapkan. Terlebih lagi mengingat betapa lambanya reaksi Kakashi mencegah Hinata.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar. Yah, bukan masalah besar jika dirinya ataupun para Sensei masih bisa membantu Hinata. Akan tetapi justru hal tersebutlah yang membuat mereka kali ini jadi kocar-kacir. Hal yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Hal yang tadinya hanya masalah biasa kini malah menjadi masalah yang tidak bisa di anggap spele lagi ketika dirinya baru saja menyadari bahwa ada sebuah Kekkai transparan menutupi kedua anak di hadapanya tersebut.

"Ini... Barrier Tsunade-sama."

"Barrier? Jangan bodoh.! Jangan mengada-ngada dengan perkataanmu itu Kakashi.!" Teriak Tsunade penuh emosi.

"Barrier.. Mustahil." Kurenai yang sedikit mengetahui tentang Barrier akhirnya bicara. Semua, tanpa terkecuali Sensei ataupun bahkan para murid lagi-lagi di buat terkejut dengan fakta Barrier yang memang benar-benar ada.

"Tidak bisakah anda melakukan sesuatu Tsunade-sama.. Hyuuga-san masih berada di dalam."

"Diam.! Dan berikan aku sedikit waktu.!" Teriak Tsunade membalas ucapan Sakura. Kedua telapak tanganya sendiri entah sudah dari sejak kapan telah menyatu membentuk segel mempersiapkan Jutsu terakhir dari level peningkat Regenerasinya. Dirinya kali ini benar-benar akan mencoba level terakhir dari kekuatan pukulanya. Tidak peduli dengan resiko yang akan di dapatkan tubuhnya. Tidak peduli dengan tangan yang kemungkinan akan hancur akibat menghajar penghalang sialan ini. Selagi dirinya menyebarkan tanda titik di dahinya menjadi garis hitam di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Tidak masalah. Dirinya tidak perlu khawatir tentang resiko yang akan di dapat tubuhnya. Dirinya benar-benar cukup di buat pusing dengan keadaanya saat ini. Barrier bukanlah sesuatu penghalang yang di buat dari Chakra.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, entah mengapa mereka tidak membantu Hinata."

"Yang benar saja, apa keselamatan kami suatu saat juga akan di spelekan seperti saat ini."

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ada semacam Kekkai yang membuat para Sensei tidak dapat membantu Hinata."

"Jangan seenaknya bicara murid-murid bodoh.." Bisik Tsunade yang terlihat telah selesai dengan Souzou Saisei nya. Kedua telapak tanganya sekarang sudah tidak lagi menyatu membentuk segel, tanda titik di dahipun sudah hilang di gantikan dengan dengan beberapa garis hitam menyilang di dahi nya. Garis hitam di dahi yang saat ini dalam pandangan semua orang benar-benar sudah menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Shutt.." "Tap.!"

"Beri aku ruang untuk melakukan pukulan Oukashou.!" Teriak Tsunade setelah sebelumnya meloncat menjauh beberapa meter dari tempat sebelum dirinya berdiri.

Saat ini telinganya benar-benar terasa panas. Ingin sekali dirinya berteriak keras membalas beberapa ucapan yang dirinya dengar dari murid-muridnya sendiri. Akan tetapi apa daya, memang sepenuhnya kesalahan datang dari ketidak sigapan dirinya dan para Sensei. Jika saja mereka lebih tegas pada Hinata. Jika saja Kakashi bisa menahan Hinata dan Sakura untuk tetap tinggal diam di kelas. Dan jika saja dirinya sebagai kepala sekolah bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus menyeret beberapa Sensei ke dalam pertarungan. Dan jika saja dirinya lebih kuat. Semua ini tentu tidak akan terjadi, jika pun memang terjadi. Paling tidak, tidak ada murid yang harus ikut terseret dalam bahaya di pertarungan kali ini. Memikirkan kesalahanya, membuat dirinya tidak fokus dalam memusatkan Chakranya dalam satu titik. Tentu saja karena masalah ini telah benar-benar mencerminkan, betapa rapuhnya pertahanan KHS.

Setelah ini, entah apa yang akan di lakukan pemerintahan terhadap dirinya dan beberapa Sensei nya itu. Ingin sekali, ingin sekali rasanya dirinya lari dari masalah ini. Akan tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang bisa dirinya lakukan sekarang hanyalah mencoba memperkecil masalah ini dengan kemenangan di tanganya. Yah, apapun yang terjadi. Pihaknya ini harus benar-benar menang dalam pertarungan dadakan kali ini.

Kemudian sekarang, setelah di beri ruang oleh Sensei tanpa terkecuali Sakura sendiri. Tsunade kali ini telah memulai mempersiapkan Oukashou nya. Dalam posisi menunduk melakukan pose kuda-kudanya Tsunade benar-benar terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi sekarang. Satu tangannya sendiri dirinya tarik sedikit mundur ke belakang. Guna mempersiapkan pukulan supernya itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, dirinya merasakan Chakranya benar-benar terkumpul hanya dalam satu titik, yaitu kepalan tanganya sendiri.

Terasa tidak mudah, karena dengan hanya memfokuskan Chakra pada satu titik seperti ini, seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali bagian titik pusat Chakra itu sendiri terasa begitu lemas hampir tidak bertenaga.

Sedikit lagi, hingga benar-benar telah siap. Tsunade tidak pernah mengutuk sekeras ini dalam hatinya. Kesadaranya baru tertangkap olehnya, kelemahan Jutsunya ini. Dirinya baru sadar, akan betapa lamanya persiapan Jutsunya ini hanya untuk seukuran sekali pukulan. Akan tetapi apa daya, yang bisa dirinya lakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai Jutsunya ini benar-benar siap. Karena memang, hanya Jutsunyalah yang kemungkinan bisa menghancurkan Barrier di hadapanya ini.

.

.

...

.

.

Hinata, dirinya kali ini benar-benar hanya bisa melihat dengan tanpa bisa menggerakan sedikitpun bagian tubuhnya. Tidak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang masih bisa berfungsi, sebagaimana fungsi tubuh pada umumnya. Hanya kelima panca indranyalah yang masih bisa berfungsi. Entah Jutsu apa, tapi jika Jutsu ini memang sama dengan Jutsu rahasia Klan Rusa pemalas, dirinya cukup tahu apa yang harus dirinya lakukan kali ini.

Mengadu kekuatan. Yah, yang harus di lakukanya kali ini hanyalah mencoba mengadu kekuatan ototnya dengan manusia jadi-jadian di depanya ini. Dan dalam pandangan matanya, di lihatnya dada Kiri Naruto yang masih berlubang memperlihatkan daging yang terkoyak. Kemudian tubuh atas yang polos dan satu lengan yang terputus, semakin saja memperlihatkan betapa kotornya badan tersebut. Kotor karena di penuhi lumuran darah yang memang dalam hukumnya akan sangat cepat mengering ketika terkena udara.

Dan ketika memandang dengan jarak sedekat ini. Hinata baru menyadari, betapa Abnormalnya manusia di hadapanya kali ini. Tentu saja, jika tidak Abnormal, mana mungkin ada manusia bertahan dengan luka sehebat itu. Belum lagi entah berapa banyak darah yang terbuang akibat luka-luka tersebut.

"Pluk." Naruto melepaskan genggaman tanganya terhadap tangan kotor Hinata. Dan jika saja darah yang terdapat pada tangan anak berambut Pirang tersebut masih basah. Tentu saja, bertambah kotorlah tangan Hinata.

Akan tetapi di bandingkan hal tersebut, Naruto sendiri lebih memilih memandang Hinata. Memandang dalam diam. Tanpa memperdulikan Tsunade yang terlihat hampir siap dengan Jutsunya. Pandangan datarnya sendiri entah mengapa kali kini malah berganti dengan pandangan mata lembut ketika dirinya melihat anak di hadapanya tersebut tengah berusaha melepaskan Jutsu pengekangnya dengan kekuatan tubuhnya itu.

'Ini terlalu kuat, apa yang telah di lakukannya kepadaku. Brengsek.!' Batin Hinata. Matanya kali ini benar-benar menatap tajam Naruto. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas sekarang. Dan untuk hal tersebut pula, rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar merasa ingin mengalah dalam adu kekuatan kali ini. Dan untuk pemikiran pecundang seperti itu, Hinata merasa Ini seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Akan tetapi belum saatnya. Belum saatnya menyerah dengan Jutsu aneh ini. Kemudian dengan menghentikan umpatan dalam hatinya. Hinata kembali mencoba menggerakan tanganya dengan seluruh kekuatanya. Kemunculan urat di pelipis setidaknya telah menjelaskan, betapa kerasnya Hinata mencoba menggerakan sebagian otot dari tubuhnya itu.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Naruto tidak bisa menahan kekehanya ketika dirinya melihat Hinata tengah berusaha mencoba bergerak terbebas dari posisi awal dirinya berhenti bergerak. Yah, untuk di ketahui. Meskipun kini Naruto telah melepaskan telapak tangan Hinata dari genggamanya. Akan tetapi keadaan Hinata sendiri masih sama seperti keadaan sebelumnya. Yaitu, masih dengan tangan berposisi seperti tengah meninju sesuatu di samping lehernya itu. Sedangkan tangan satunya sendiri masih terlihat diam dengan posisi tangan di tarik ke belakang seperti tengah bersiap meninju sesuatu.

"Duarr.!" "Krakk.!" Kegiatan Naruto terhenti. Ketika dengan telinganya, dirinya tiba-tiba mendengar suara ledakan di ikuti dengan suara keras seperti suara retakan kaca. Akan tetapi tetap tidak berpengaruh terhadapnya. Bahkan dirinya masih tetap lebih memilih terdiam dengan posisi tubuh tegap dan mata lembut masih memandang wajah Hinata. Tidak ada sedikitpun gerakan kepala menoleh dari Naruto. Tidak sedikitpun pula dirinya merasa penasaran akan bagaimana moment seorang keturunan dari Senju tersebut akhirnya bisa merusak Barriernya. Malah yang dilakukanya saat ini hanyalah tetap memandang wajah anak di hadapanya itu. Seolah-olah, memandang wajah Hinata sendiri adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Pengganggu."

"Duakhh.!" Kata pengganggu adalah kata terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan ketika selanjutnya dirinya, kembali mengangkat satu tanganya guna menahan pukulan Tsunade. Matanya sendiri yang sebelumnya terlihat lembut berubah menjadi tajam ketika dengan cepat kepalanya di gerakan ke samping memandang langsung ke arah wajah Tsunade. Meski dengan kekuatan seperti itu. Dan meski dengan kaki yang sedikit terseret ke belakang. Akan tetapi tetap tidak ada raut wajah kesakitan darinya. Sedikitpun tidak ada, meskipun ketika dengan dasyatnya satu tanganya tersebut terhantam pukulan super dari Tsunade.

Tetap tidak ada respon darinya. Malah sebaliknya, dirinya terlihat masih sanggup mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk kemudian mencengkram balik kepalan tangan Tsunade.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Berbeda dengan Tsunade yang sepertinya malah terlihat kesakitan dengan wajah di tundukan guna menambah kekuatan pukulanya itu. Dalam tunduknya sendiri, dirinya tidak bisa menahan keterkejutanya ketika menyadari betapa kerasnya telapak tangan anak di hadapanya itu. Keras. Keras bagaikan batu.

Akan tetapi di banding hal tersebut, dirinya lebih terkejut akan fakta bahwa anak berambut Pirang tersebut bisa menahan kekuatan dari tinjunya itu. Tentu saja. Bagaimana dirinya tidak terkejut. Oukashou bukanlah tipe kekuatan yang bisa di tahan dengan tangan kosong. Apalagi dengan hanya satu tangan. Harus di akui, memang kekuatan penghancurnya tersebut tengah melemah akibat hampir dari seluruh kekuatanya tersebut telah di fokuskan dalam pukulan pertamanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, menghancurkan Barrier sendiri adalah alasan utama, mengapa dirinya sampai bisa menggunakan Souzou Saisei dan Oukashou secara bersamaan.

"Jangan.. Meremehkanku.!" Teriak Tsunade. Setelah teriakan itu sendiri, reaksi terkejut setidaknya telah terpampang di wajah Naruto. Bukan. Bukan karena teriakan Tsunade dirinya sampai membulatkan matanya. Akan tetapi lebih kepada tekanan kekuatan tangan Tsunade yang entah mengapa dengan tiba-tiba bertambah kuat.

'Begitu kuat.' Batin Naruto. Rambutnya sendiri kini benar-benar terlihat bergerak-gerak liar akibat tekanan udara yang di ciptakan dari kekuatan wanita di hadapanya tersebut. Dan sekarang, tidak ada lagi tubuh tegak dari Naruto. Tidak ada lagi wajah datar darinya. Yang ada hanyalah wajah menahan sakit dan tubuh yang terlihat terbungkuk dengan tangan menahan kepalan tinju dari Tsunade. Kakinya sendiri bahkan sekarang benar-benar harus membantu untuk ikut mendorong kekuatan satu tanganya itu. Sehingga kedua posisi kakinya kali ini benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari posisi sebelumnya. Tidak ada lagi kaki lurus tegak. Yang ada hanyalah kaki kanan yang menekuk lutut kedepan dan kemudian kaki kiri yang terlihat tengah terdorong ke belakang.

"Ku-bilang.. Jangan meremeh-kan.. Ku.!"

'Kekuatan monster.!' Batin Naruto dengan mata membulat.

"Shutt.! " "Duarr.!" Dan ledakanlah yang akhirnya terdengar, ketika setelah sebelumnya dalam mengadu kekuatan. Tsunade lah yang akhirnya menang. Tsunade lah yang akhirnya bisa melempar anak bertangan satu tersebut dengan tinjunya.

"Guhhh.!" Di ikuti terhantamnya tubuh Naruto ke arah dinding pembatas Sekolah. Hinata sendiri entah mengapa telah terduduk lemas dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kekuatanya terasa benar-benar habis ketika sebelumnya dirinya telah sungguh-sungguh hampir mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari Jutsu aneh itu.

Dalam tersungkurnya, sedikit dengan perlahan, di angkatnya wajah lesu itu guna mendongak menatap Tsunade yang saat ini memang tengah berdiri membelakangi tubuhnya. Dilihatnya dengan pandangan datar, bagaimana kepala sekolahnya itu tengah mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu akibat efek dari penggunaan Jutsunya tersebut. Begitu pula dengan tatapan matanya. Tatapan yang sampai saat ini masih saja menatap tajam ke arah kepulan debu yang sebelumnya di timbulkan oleh benturan manusia aneh itu dengan tembok pembantas sekolah.

"Ku harap kau tetap di tempatmu Hyuuga-san. Jangan bertindak gegabah atau aku akan benar-benar mematahkan lehermu itu dengan tanganku ini. " Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesal, ketika baru saja dirinya ingin menumpukan satu tangan guna membantunya berdiri. Akan tetapi satu suara yang terdengar olehnya telah membuat dirinya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Suara yang setidaknya terdengar sangat kesal.

Hal tersebut tentu saja telah cukup membuat dirinya terbungkam dan membuat dirinya mengurunkan niatnya untuk berdiri. Dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa membantah kali ini. Bukan apa-apa, sekarang dirinya baru sadar. Bahwa saat ini Tsunade benar-benar sedang marah. Pukulan supernya sendiri seakan-akan telah membuktikan, bahwa dengan terlemparnya tubuh anak berambut Kuning tersebut. Kepala Sekolanya itu sedang berada dalam puncak kekuatanya. Dan untuk hal itu juga, Hinata benar-benar terdiam kali ini. Karena memang kelihatanya Tsunade benar-benar tengah marah terhadapnya. Dan tentu saja hal tersebutlah yang juga telah membuat Hinata mau tidak mau harus menuruti kemauan Tsunade sekarang. Atau jika tidak, bisa jadi dirinyalah yang mendapatkan pukulan selanjutnya dari Tsunade.

"..."

"Ti-tidak... Tanganku. " Dan benar saja perkiraan Tsunade. Prasangka untuk tidak menurunkan kesiagaanya kini telah menjadi pilihan yang sangat tepat ketika dengan cepat, telinganya mendengar suara lirih yang telah keluar dari arah kepulan debu yang sebelumnya memang di hasilkan dari benturan antara tubuh seorang Uzumaki dan dinding pembatas sekolah.

Senyum kecil setidaknya telah terlukis di wajah lesu Tsunade, saat dirinya baru saja menyadari bahwa lawanya itu masih sanggup mengeluarkan suara. Tepat seperti perkiraanya, satu pukulan saja tidak akan cukup melumpuhkan pergerakan anak yang tidak di ketahui keadaanya itu. Memang bukan tidak mungkin, akan tetapi memang kenyataanya sangat kecil mengalahkan anak bertangan satu tersebut hanya dengan sekali pukulan. Dan jika di tanya mengapa?

Memang kenyataanya apa? Anak itu masih bisa hidup meski tubuhnya telah sehancur itu. Memikirkanya saja, Tsunade benar-benar telah berpikir. Bahwa anak di hadapanya itu benar-benar memiliki daya tahan tubuh seperti seekor Kecoa. Begitu kuat mempertahaankan kesadaran kinerja otaknya. Meskipun dengan badan separuh hancur...

"Shut." "Tap.!" Di sisi lain, Hinata hanya menatap dalam duduknya saat dengan cepat matanya menatap beberapa Sensei tengah berdiri membuat barisan pertahanan tepat di hadapan kepala sekolahnya itu. Dan dengan mata putihnya sendiri, di lihatnya raut wajah beberapa Sensei di hadapanya itu.

Masih bersih, begitu pikir Hinata. Wajah-wajah Senseinya masih terlalu bersih untuk seukuran dalam sebuah pertarungan. Tidak ada noda debu, darah, apalagi luka lebam. Yang ada hanyalah keringat yang terlihat telah membasahi wajah dari semua Senseinya itu. Dan untuk hal tersebut, Hinata sendiri sejenak mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Tsunade, di lihatnya baik-baik dengan pandangan datar tubuh kepala sekolahnya itu. Darah mengering dari bagian dagu hingga leher, pakaian yang terlihat robek di bagian perut dan punggung serta tangan lebam akibat benturan-benturan yang telah di dapatkan oleh tangan tersebut.

"Kalian telat bodoh. Dasar, tidak berguna." Hanya perkataan tersebutlah yang di keluarkan Hinata. Tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang tengah meletakan kedua telapak tangan di belakang punggungnya tengah memperlihatkan wajah terlihat menunduk menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Telapak tangan yang dalam sekelilingnya sendiri entah mengapa sedikit demi sedikit terlihat telah mengeluarkan pedar Chakra berwarna Hijau muda.

"Kurangi sedikit perkataan aroganmu itu nak.. " Kurenai angkat bicara membalas ucapan Hinata. Masih dalam posisi siaganya, di gerakanya kepala tersebut menatap langsung ke arah mata Hinata. Kekesalanya terhadap Hinata sudah tidak bisa di tahan kali ini, kecerobohanya dalam mengghadapi anak berambut Pirang saja sudah membuat dirinya kesal bukan main. Dan lagi apa? Sekarang dengan sangat gampangnya dirinya malah telah mengeluarkan kata-kata arogan dengan mulut paling manisnya itu.

"Heh! Wanita yang hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melakukan sesuatu di sebuah arena pertarungan.. Kau bahkan lebih buruk daripada si culun Sakura Sen-"

"Hinata cuku-.!"

"Ku-kurang ajar.! Brengsek.. Brengsek... Brengsek. Kubunuh kau Tsunade.!" Tanpa bisa melanjutkan perkataanya, Asuma dengan cepat menggerakan kepalanya menatap ke arah sumber suara. Kesiagaanya telah dia tingkatkan lebih daripada sebelumnya. Genggaman erat pada kedua senjata di tanganya serta tatapan tajam dari mata yang mengarah langsung ke arah kepulan debu. Adalah hal yang telah dirinya lakukan saat setelah sebelumnya telinganya mendengar teriakan keras penuh amarah dari arah kepulan debu tersebut. Teriakan emosi yang dalam pandanganya telah di ikuti dengan keluarnya percikan listrik kecil berwarna Hitam dari sekitar kepulan debu itu sendiri.

"Ti-tidak, tanganku.. Tanganku.."

"Tsuna-de.. Brengs-sek.. " Makin terdiam saja semua orang yang ada di tempat itu. Entah itu para Sensei yang tengah dalam siaga terbaiknya. Ataupun juga beberapa murid yang tengah menyaksikan kejadian di hadapanya tersebut. Menyaksikan dengan tanpa melepaskan genggaman Smartphone di tangan mereka. Sebagian memang masih ada yang terlihat memfokuskan Kamera mereka ke arah di mana kepulan debu tersebut berada. Akan tetapi tidak sedikit pula dari mereka yang malah memilih memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri tanpa mempedulikan fokus Kamera dari Smartphone mereka yang sudah tidak merekam titik dari keajadian dari kehebohan itu sendiri.

"Tsunade.. " Di sisi lain Hinata. Dengan terus di sebutkanya nama Tsunade oleh anak berambut Pirang tersebut dari arah kepulan debu. Banyak hal yang telah menjadi pemikiran dari anak pemilik marga Hyuuga tersebut. Banyak sekali pemikiran yang berkecimpung di dalam otaknya. Beberapa pertanyaan seperti. Siapa sebenarnya anak berambut Pirang itu? Ataupun bahkan yang lebih penting, seperti mengapa anak itu hampir mengenal nama-nama orang yang ada di sini? Adalah hal yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi pemikiranya. Belum lagi dengan suara manusia aneh yang tengah berada di dalam debu itu seperti tengah merengek sewot meneriaki Kepala Sekolanya itu.

Bicara tentang tangan. Memang sepertinya satu tangan dari anak abnormal itu kemumgkinan sudah patah tulang atau bahkan rusak akibat beradu tenaga dengan Tsunade. Tapi apa harus sampai sebegitu marahnya kah? Bukan apa-apa tapi rasanya akan lebih bijak jika teriakan itu di keluarkanya saat dada sebelah kirinya di lubangi. Tentu saja kan? Jangan becanda, apakah mungkin menurutnya tangan lebih penting daripada Jantung? Dan lagi jika memang tanganya lebih berharga di bandingkan jantungnya, kenapa si Asuma tidak di maki-maki? Mengingat saat menyelamatkan Sakura Asuma adalah orang pertama yang telah menjadi penyebab hilangnya tangan anak itu. Tentunya jika tidak menghitung tangan Hitam menjijikan sebelumnya. Dan saat mata Putihnya sekali lagi menatap Tsunade, dirinya menatap betul raut bingung dari seorang Kepala Sekolahnya itu.

'Bagusnya dia seperti memiliki pemikiran yang sama sepertiku.' Batin Hinata masih dengan mata datarnya.

"Tsuna..de.. Ku-bunuh kau.!" Mengesampikan hal tersebut. Hinata, dengan pandangan mata datarnya, kembali mengatifkan Byakugan miliknya. Di tembusnya kepulan debu tersebut dengan pandangan Byakuganya. Matanya sejenak menajam saat setelah dirinya melihat apa yang tengah di keluarkan anak berambut Pirang tersebut dari atas pundak kananya itu. Percikan listrik berwarna Hitam telah menjadi hal pertama yang telah Hinata lihat dengan Byakuganya. Akan tetapi meskipun begitu, bukan percikan listrik berwarna Hitamlah yang telah membuat dirinya menajamkan pandangan datarnya menatap ke arah kepulan debu tersebut. Yah, bukan percikan listrik Hitam yang telah membuatnya memandang serius ke arah anak bernyawa kucing itu. Akan tetapi lebih kepada sesuatu bentuk baru yang terlihat tengah menempel di pundak kanan manusia aneh tersebut.

"Raiton..." Teriak Naruto di balik debu.

"Kakashi..! Perkecil efek seranganya.!" Balas Tsunade tidak kalah keras dengan suaranya. Matanya menajam, rahangnya mengeras karena kesal. Kesal akan begitu sulitnya melumpuhkan anak berambut kuning tesebut.

"Kuropansa.!"

Mengabaikan teriakan Naruto yang kembali berasal di balik debu. Kakashi sendiri dengan sigap mengarahkan kedua tangan membentuk segel ke arah depan. Setelah sebelumnya dirinya melihat lesatan Chakra berwarna Hitam berbentuk seekor Panther tengah melesat ke arah dimana dirinya dan rekan-rekanya tengah berdiri. Mata kiri yang sebelumnya masih tetap tersimpan di balik ikat kepala berlambang Konoha sendiri entah sejak kapan telah dirinya buka memperlihatkan mata Merah tiga titik di sisi-sisi lingkaranya.

Sharingan dirinya perlihatkan. Bukan apa-apa. Kali ini dirinya harus sebisa mungkin membuat jutsunya tersebut tepat membentur Jutsu dari lawanya itu. Dan karena Jutsu itu sendiri adalah Kuropansha khas seorang Sensei dari Kumo. Tentu saja dirinya mau tidak mau harus membuka Sharinganya demi ketepatan membenturnya Jutsunya itu ke arah Jutsu lawanya. Dan mengapa harus dengan Sharingan? Tentu saja Karena Kuropansha adalah Jutsu unik berbentuk seekor Panther yang menyerang seperti individu yang memiliki kendali sendiri pada tubuhya. Dengan kata lain. Jutsu itu bisa menghindari segala sesuatu yang mencoba melenyapkan dirinya. Dan maka jika bukan dengan Sharingan dengan apalagi dirinya bisa melumpuhkan Jutsu yang bisa dengan seenaknya melompat dan berlari-lari sendiri seperti seekor anak Kambing. Mengesampingkan hal bodohnya tersebut, Kakashi membulatkan Sharinganya saat dirinya merasa telah menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk melepaskan Jutsunya.

"Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu.!"

"Duarrr.!" Dan selanjutnya hanya dentuman debu dan kilatan listriklah yang sepenuhnya terlihat di area tersebut. Saat sebelumnya dua pemilik Chakra Raiton tersebut saling menujukan Jutsunya. Kakashi dengan Chakra Raiton berwarna Biru dan Naruto dengan Chakra Raiton berwarna Hitam.

.

.

...

.

.

"Berhubung kau ini mertuaku jadi tida-"

"Kau ini mau beli tidak!? Kalau memang cuman mau berceloteh tidak jelas sebaiknya kau pergi sajah..! Dasar wanita gila.!" Teriak Kushina yang terilhat tengah berdiri membersihkan gelas dengan kain lap Putih memunggungi Mikoto, untuk kemudian menyimpanya ke arah lemari kaca kecil di hadapanya. Bukanya apa-apa dirinya sudah merasa terganggu kali ini. Wanita di hadapanya ini benar-benar bermulut seperti manusia Kadal. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut idiotnya itu selalu saja berujung dengan kalimat gila. Membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan. Jika memang kalimat ejekan keluar dari mulut seorang anak kecil. Yasudah, itu tidak masalah. Tapi dia inikan tua bangka? Memangnya dirinya tidak memiliki rasa malu?

"Dasar Kushi-chan bodoh..! Seharusnya dengan kedatanganku kemari kau berbahagia. Memangnya tidak sadar yah? Kalau dengan wajah cantiku ini pelanggan akan cepat berdatanga-"

"Haa.! Mana!? Mana!? Mana pelanggan yang kau sebutkan itu? Mana?! Bukanya sebaliknya? Justru karna kau.! Tidak ada pelanggan satupun yang datang. Karna apa? Tentu saja karna mereka tidak akan mau memasuki Kedai yang sedang di satroni orang bergangguan mental sepertimu.!" Balas Kushina tanpa membalikan badanya guna menatap Mikoto yang kini tengah terdiam memangku dagu dengan satu tangan kirinya. Air perasan jeruk yang terlihat hanya menyisakan es batu sendiri telah menjadi bukti. Bahwa memang terlalu banyak bicara akan membuat seseorang cepat mengalami kering tenggorokan.

"Oh ya?! Bisa kau sebutkan lagi.!" Teriak Mikoto tidak terima dirinya di sebut mengalami gangguan mental. Matanya Hitamnya dengan cepat menajam menatap Kushina. Dirinya juga mulai kesal sekarang.

"Apa? Kau mau apa? Memangnya bisa apa dengan tubuh jompomu itu?" Balas Kushina tidak kalah kesal setelah mendapat respon berlebihan Mikoto. Tentu saja kesal. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal melihat reaksi Teman kecilnya itu? Bukankah dari tadi dirinya hanya diam menerima semua ejekan darinya. Lalu apa sekarang? Hanya satu kali balas mengejek saja temanya itu langsung melompat ke atas meja di ikuti dengan tangan yang langsung berkacak pinggang? Oh dan jangan lupa teriakan kelewat pelanya itu. Dan dengan mata nya itu Kushina balas menatap tatapan tajam dari Mikoto setelah sebelumnya dirinya membalikan badan dengan di ikuti kedua tangan terlipat di atas dada. Dan meskipun harus sedikit mendongak akibat posisi Mikoto saat ini. Tapi tidak masalah. Dirinya masih bisa melayangkan tendanganya ke arah wajah mesum itu. Jika seandainya Mikoto memang memulai.

"Cukupp..! Dasar janda gila-?!" Mikoto membatu tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapanya untuk kemudian Hanya menatap Kushina dengan ringisan kesakitan di wajahnya. Mata tajam yang sebelumnya tengah menatap wajah Kushina. Kini telah berganti dengan di pejamkanya satu mata kirinya menahan sakit. Tangan kiri yang sebelumnya tengah berkacak pinggang sendiri entah sejak kapan telah berpindah cepat dari posisi sebelumnya ke arah pundak kanan untuk kemudian meremasnya kencang.

Tentu saja hal itu telah membuat Kushina merengut heran melihat aksi wanita di hadapanya itu. Apalagi dengan cepat berubahnya wajah mesum itu menjadi wajah menahan sakit.

"Ck.! Harusnya kau sadar dengan keadaan tulangmu di masa ini Mikoto. Jangan malah seenaknya melompat seperti seekor Simpanse ke atas meja." Balas Kushina mengejek ketika temanya itu terlihat tengah menahan sakit dengan tangan kiri mencengkram pundak bagian kanan. Dan ketika dengan tatapan tajamnya itu dirinya melihat tertunduknya tubuh Mikoto yang saat ini tengah berada di atas meja. Kushina bertambah yakin bahwa penyakit tulang temanya itu telah menjadi lebih sakit dari pada sebelumnya.

"Hahh. Idiot.." Hanya kata tersebutlah yang Kushina keluarkan saat mendapati Mikoto mengabaikan segala ucapanya. Dan daripada itu, Kushina sendiri lebih memilih membalikan badanya melanjutkan membersihkan gelas-gelas kaca dengan kain lapnya itu. Mengabaikan Mikoto yang terlihat semakin membungkuk dengan wajah tertunduk menahan sakit. Dan karena menunduknya wajah tersebut, Mikoto sendiri mau tidak mau telah membuat rambutnya terjuntai ke bawah menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Sejenak, mata tajamnya sendiri menatap linglung ke arah punggung Kushina untuk kemudian berpaling ke arah pundak kananya yang saat ini tengah di cengkram keras oleh tangan kirinya.

Mencoba setenang mungkin, sekali lagi Mikoto menatap dalam diam ke arah Kushina yang saat ini masih saja menghadap ke arah lain dengan kesibukan tanganya itu. Akan tetapi hanya sesaat, sebelum pada akhirnya mulut yang tengah di tutupi syal yang sedang melingkar di lehernya itu merengut. Berubah menjadi garis bibir datar tak terartikan. Garis bibir datar saat matanya kini tengah melihat kulit dari pundaknya itu saat setelah sebelumnya tanganya itu menggeserkan kemeja bagian pundak kananya itu.

"..."

.

.

...

.

.

Hinata entah telah sudah beberapa kali di buat terperangah dengan segala pertanyaan di otaknya tersebut oleh manusia aneh berambut Pirang itu. Di mulai dengan bagaimana anak itu bisa berbicara dengan lancar dan berjalan biasa tanpa tongkat, hingga sampai dengan keterkejutan luar biasa saat mengetahui manusia itu bisa Hidup tanpa Jantung.

"Astaga apalagi itu yang di keluarkanya?!"

"Di-dia manusia?"

Dan beberapa perkataan dari teman sekolahnya, entah mengapa tidak membuatnya menjadi lebih tertarik akan menoleh ke arah anak yang saat ini kembali menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Tes.!" Hinata menatap telapak tanganya yang tengah bertumpu pada lututnya. Yah, memang dirinya masih tetap memposisikan badanya seperti sebelumnya. Dengan posisi terduduk dengan dua lutut sebagai tumpuan. Dalam diamnya dia menatap setetes keringat yang jatuh dari wajahnya menuju punggung telapak tangan yang tengah bertumpu pada lututnya itu. Dan tentu saja satu tetes keringat tersebut telah membuat debu yang berada di bagian punggung telapak tanganya itu terbasahi dan membuatnya terlihat semakin kotor.

"Bukanya itu Uzumaki Karin?!" Geram Tsunade. Hinata hanya diam mengacuhkan semua orang yang saat ini tengah memandang dengan keterkejutanya masing-masing ke arah kepulan debu yang kian menipis. Kepulan debu yang sebelumnya telah menutupi tubuh Uzumaki muda itu. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut juga tengah terjadi pada seorang pemilik rambut Gulali di belakangnya itu.

Uzumaki Karin? Ah ya. Sepertinya Hinata kenal nama itu. Dia lulusan terbaik sekolahnya ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan juga penemu Jutsu rantai Chakra yang hanya bisa di bentuk oleh pemilik darah Uzumaki.

Masih menjadi orang yang satu-satunya yang tengah menunduk, tidak menatap dimana tubuh Uzumaki itu tersandar tak berdaya di tembok pembatas. Hinata sendiri kini lebih memilih menggerakan tangan yang sebelumya terbasahi keringat itu ke arah rahang sebelah kananya, untuk kemudian di usapnya sisi dari rahang itu halus dengan punggung telapak tangan guna menyeka keringat.

"Kubunuh kau Tsunade.! Berani-beraninya melakukan ini pada tanganku.!" Yah, dan kali ini Hinata sadar kenapa suara anak tersebut terdengar begitu kesal akan kerusakan pada satu tangan terakhirnya itu. Kesal, begitu terdengar kesal. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan rusaknya tubuh berfostur tinggi itu. Hal yang membuatnya begitu di mengerti olehnya kali ini. Dan yah, semua Itu terjadi karena yang telah meneriakin Tsunade kali ini adalah sebuah Individu lain, meskipun dengan suara yang masih terdengar sama.

"Katon.!" Teriak anak yang sudah terduduk bersandar tak berdaya itu.

'Kini aku mengerti mengapa kau berteriak begitu Uzumaki-san. Ternyata memang bukan kau kali ini..' Batin Hinata yang kini dengan perlahan menggerakan kepalanya perlahan guna menatap pemilik teriakan tersebut. Mata yang sebelumnya hanya menatap datar ke bawah kini sudah berganti haluan ke arah tubuh hancur Uzumaki muda itu guna melihat sesuatu yang sebelumnya keluar di bahu kanan musuhnya.

"Onidōrō.!" Sejenak dirinya mengedarkan pandanganya ke arah wajah beberapa Sensei di hadapanya itu untuk melihat expresi mereka. Dan di antara para Sensei Hinata kini malah lebih memilih menatap wajah penakut Kurenai. Dan entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat puas ketika melihat raut wajah Senseinya itu tengah terlihat ketakutan. Hmmm, maka lemah akan tetap menjadi lemah. Akan tetapi hal tersebut hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena pada akhirnya Hinata dan mata berwarna Putihnya itu kembali berpaling menatap tertarik ke arah Naruto. Daripada melihat Kurenai si pengecut.

Hinata malah lebih memilih memandang datar ke arah di mana kini terlihat Naruto tengah terduduk tersandar lemah di dinding pembatas sekolah. Memang terlihat lemah. Sangat lemah bagi Hinata dan yang lainya jika saja anak bersurai Pirang tersebut tidak memiliki sesuatu yang tengah keluar dari pundak Kananya tersebut. Sesuatu yang terlihat tengah membuka mulutnya lebar, setelah sebelumnya telah memuntahkan beberapa bola api merah melesat ke arah di mana dirinya dan para Senseinya tengah berdiri.

Bola api yang terlihat begitu padat. Bola api yang dalam lesatanya entah mengapa telah dengan cepat berubah bentuk. Berubah bentuk dari yang sebelumnya hanya bulatan api di udara menjadi bentuk wajah Oni tengah membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Ck..! Jadi seperti itu wajah asli dari pemegang Rokie of year dengan rekor poin tertinggi?" Guman Hinata dalam senyum sinisnya. Matanya menajam menatap sesuatu di pundak Naruto dengan pandangan meremehkan. Tapi tidak menjadi pembantu dalam mengusir rasa takutnya akan bentuk dari anak berambut Pirang itu sekarang.

"Matilahhh.!" Teriak pemilik Jutsu api tersebut. Teriakan yang tanpa tersadari telah menjadi penyebab akan bertambah tidak percayanya semua orang menatap ke arah tubuh Naruto.

Dan selanjutnya setelah debu sepenuhnya telah menghilang. Semua orang terkecuali Hinata, kini telah di buat terkejut akan sebuah kepala yang tengah menempel di bahu kanan Naruto, yang mau tidak mau telah membuat dirinya kini terlihat memiliki dua kepala dalam satu tubuh. Yaitu dengan satu kepala bersurai Pirang tengah memperlihatkan wajah polos dengan pandangan kosong. Dan satu lagi kepala berupa wajah cantik dengan rambut panjangnya. Kepala wanita dengan mata tajam dan tampak masih saja tengah berteriak kesal. Berteriak kesal dengan air liur membasahi dagu dan lehernya. Berteriak kesal dengan rambut Merah panjangnya dan eksistensinya sebagai Uzumaki Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk tuhan dan kemudian Ixchel istri hebat saya yang masih saja bersedia merawat saya dalam keadaan sakit. Hmm..

Hello.. Maaf atas ketelatan fic saya. Karna jujur saya sendiri tidak punya patokan waktu akan penyelesaian perchpterny. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi.

Guest : Maaf klo salah? ini di ketik di hp?

Yah benar. ? semua karya saya di kerjakan lewat hp. Tanpa pengecualian. Itu jga yg membuat saya sering terlambat dlm pengupdate'an cerita.

Liu kang: Next Cepat!?

Maaf, itu agak sulit sepertinya.

Pratamamirai7: Ah ceritanya bagus aku suka. Sedikit. saran dariku. Jangan terlalu sering mengulang kalimat yang sama karena mbuat cerita menjadi monoton. Ok tetap sangat dan kutunggu kelanjutanya.

Terimakasih telah meriievew, segala saran adalah sesauatu yg membuat saya menjadi pemikir yg lebih hati".. Semoga di chap ini tidak seperti chp sblm'y

Guest:Next di tunggu banget

Ini udah..

Guest:Capter 1 sih emng agak bosen karna penjelasan2 awal. Tapi itu kayanya bagian dari cerita jgaa.. Tapi capter 2 nya cukup bagus... Aku sih ngarep ini di lanjutin

Ya. Itu adalah bagian yg sulit di lewatkan di chap 1

Oya682: Sungguh besar harapan saya agar update fic nya di percepat. Saya suka soft romance naruxkushinaxmikoto

Ini sudah di update meski telat. semoga di chap ini bisa lebih memuaskan pembaca. Terimakasih

Namikaze Rikuto:Update soon!

Siapp

goest: Ada beberapa catatan. Mungkin untuk kami pembaca dengan posisi sekolah smp/sma. merasa sangat nyaman dengan tulisanmu. Tapi saya rasa untuk anak sd akan cukup sulit di cerna penggunaan dari kata-katamu itu. Selebihnya actionmu cukup bagus juga. ngga, Malahan sangat bagus kayanya.

Terimakasih. Yah di chap ini keinginan kamu sudah saya lakukan. Sekali lagi terimakasih

Guest: Mantap thor... Next yo

Yo

Lk:Lanjut brow, keren juga cerita lu

Sudah broeww

Silver0:Lanjut thor ceritanya keren

Terimakasih. Sudah d lanjut

.5: lanjut update cuy

Sudah

sederhana: apus fic lu coeg. cuma nyampah aja lu dimari! muke gile lu, bikin ff, apdet se'x setahun? apdet 1-3 bulan se'x aja udah bikin gedeg, walau msih bisa diterima dgn berbgai alasan. nah elu, udah se'x setahun, gk ada ngomong maaf lg. mati aja lu sono! author sedeng!

Apus aja ndiri beh.. Tapi yah soal keterlambatan bener jga sih. Tapi yah maaf. Saya cmn ga mau janji update cepet

L: Lanjutkan gk usah bru2... Daripada cpt tapi ficnya ancur2ran... Goodjob

Ah ya.. Terimakasih

Kuntet dilaga: ni autor emang gak niat bikin ff. eneg gua liat tahun publis ama updatenya. asyuuu

Sorry beh.. Saya kan abis hiatus. Namanya jga hiatus. yah salah ane jga sih ga nulis hiatus di chap 1.. Ya ampun lupe beh. Abisnya udah kelanjur di fublish. Masa ane mau fublish chap 2 cmn isinya pemberitauan hiatus ajah beh..

guE st: Ga ketebak alurnya. Bener2 full mistery.. Selain itu. Semuanya udah super top deh. Mantap... WAJIB LANJUT JUT JUT GAN!

Makasih. Ini dah lanjut gan

Murai:Sik, keren bgt dan.. Ijin jejak. Lanjutt

Sip

.birayang: keren sekali... di tunggu nex chp... cpt up yaa

Ah ya makasih.. Ini dah d lanjut

.980 : mantap... lanjutkan!

Ah ya makasih ini dah d lanjut

Guest :Gua kirain lo dah mampus thor. Update fic setahun sekali. Baru abis koma lo?!

Yah bsa di bilang begitu..

Aiyuni Utami : Aku gk ngerti?

Dimananya g Ngeerti?

Gues gues: Mantap ficnya.! lanjutin pak.. Jangan lama ya

Sipp deh

romexo: mantav bro. apa naru di kendalikan ? who knows ? scene narukhusimiko saat makan di tampilin donk ! pengen liat saat miko adu mulut sama kushi wkwkw

Klo itu nant ke jawab ko. Nah kalo miko kushi adu mulut. Sesuai permintaan.. Sudah di buatkan khusus bwt anda.. Makasi

Yellow flash115: lanjut senpai.

Sippp

Laffayete:Bingung, sebenernya si izanami itu si naruto apa siapa. Pusing ah

Ini sudah di perjelelas sedikit di chap 3

mrmangetsu:uuuwwwoooh sungguh menarik.. sering-sering update yaaa. he

Ya paling bsa'y segini.. semampu saya. makasih

8Blue: Ceritanya sama persis kaya Cry me A River yg ada di akun Ixchel Avariella, walau dia bilang fic itu cuma bantu publish. Jadi, ini anda copas atau memang penulis aslinya?

Ah ya itu istri saya.. Saya penulis aslinya

predX: sudah berbulan bulan akhirnya update juga

Ini update lagi..

DAMARWULAN: lanjut

Sudah.. Makasih

uzumaki-irat: kok isinya sama ya dg fic cry me a river, author ixchel avariella, jdi disini siapa ya yang mencontoh fic orang lain?

Sudah di jawab di atas. Makasih ya

kepala duren:next! penasaran lanjutanya

Ya ini sudah

Awim Saluja: Masih hidup lu tong :v kukira lu lagi vakum... penulisannya di buat sederhana aja, jangan rumit2, mls bacanya, tpi alurnya epic jadi ane usahakan baca. oke itu aja tong. salam seperjuangan, Awim Saluja.

Haha.. iya brow ni masih idup. Masih aktif be luh.. Yah oke. Di chap3 ini udah ga di rumitin .. Salam partai PERI**O

Saktihi: wah seru lanjut lagi author san

Makasih ini sudah lanjut..

Oke.. Terimakasih atas rievew'y.. Mungkin ada beberapa rievew yg tak terbalas maaf Yh. 2 Chap 100 yh.. Boleh minta rievew'y lag? Ok.. Om,Tante, pertanyaan selanjutnya sebisa mungkin saya jawab.. Terimakasih.. Dan salam Urang Kuningan.


End file.
